It's You
by Hye Fye
Summary: Biarlah waktu yang menjawabnya, biarlah kata hati dan logika menguntai jalannya hidup ini. Biarkan waktu mengalir meski waktu terbuang sia-sia, selama tujuan tak berubah, selama yang dikejar masih dapat digenggam. ItaDei! DISCONTINUE.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

_Kau tahu?_

_Saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau menyukai-ku, aku sangat bahagia. Tapi, karena rasa bahagia itu, muncul rasa ketidak precayaan. Aku sangat senang, sungguh… hanya saja karena gengsi, aku malah menganggap remeh perasaan-mu. Aku hanya tersenyum geli melihat wajah serius-mu yang dihiasi rona merah._

_Saat itu aku kurang yakin akan perasaan-mu, aku malah menganggap angin lalu dan malah meninggalkanmu sambil tertawa mengejek._

_Mungkin, waktu itu aku memang belum menyadari bahwa kau tidak hanya sekedar berarti dalam hidupku, tapi kau juga sangat berharga. Bahkan dangan kekayaan yang kupunya, aku berani menjamin kau tidak bisa dibeli oleh kekayaan-ku (tepatnya keluarga-ku) meski orang-orang selalu mengatakan harta keluarga ku tidak akan habis._

_Aku percaya harta yang dimilki keluargaku memang tidak akan habis, namun sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah bisa membeli-mu. Karena kau bukan barang, kau bukan benda.. kau manusia, makhluk hidup yang mempunyai harga diri yang tinggi._

_Ya, harga diri mu sangat tinggi. Saat itu aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah kau benar-benar menyanyangi-ku? Atau menyayangi Hartaku?_

_Saat ku tanyakan itu dengan nada mengejek penuh sindiran, wajahmu terlihat merah… namun kini bukan merah karena tersipu malu. Tapi karena Marah, marah karena aku telah menginjak-injak harga dirimu dengan menanyakan harga tubuh-mu._

_Apalagi saat itu aku mengatakanya dihadapan teman-temanku, bahkan saat itu teman-teman mu pun ada. Bisa kulihat sirat kemarahan, kekecewaan dan rasa malu._

_Saat air matamu mengalir dengan mulus melintasi pipi-mu, aku dan teman-teman-ku malah terkikik geli. Tanpa rasa bersalah aku malah mengejekmu, mengatai bahwa kau cengen, banci!_

_Tanpa berkata apa-apa, kau tinggalkan kami yang masih terkikik geli menahan tawa. Tak kau hiraukan panggilan teman-temanmu, tak kau hiraukan teman-temanmu yang membelamu habis-habisan dan mencecar kami karena perkataanku yang menyakiti perasaanmu._

_Setelah kejadian itu, kau tak pernah menampakkan dirimu di hadapanku lagi. Saat kita bertemu.. lebih tepatnya berpapasan, kau seperti tidak melihatku. Kau tak menghiraukan aku, kau asyik berbincang dengan temamu yang berambut merah itu. Kau terlihat senang, aku belum pernah melihat senyum dan tawamu yang seperti itu. Begitu lepas, tanpa beban._

_Saat itu, hatiku terasa sakit. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, masih tak kusadari rasa sakit itu karena dirimu… tidak, tapi karena kesalahanku sendiri._

_Sekarang, dua bulan setelah kejadian itu._

_Aku tak pernah lagi melihat tawamu dan senyum tulusmu yang kau berikan padaku. Tak kau hiraukan diriku yang mencoba untuk berbicara denganmu._

_Semua usahaku untuk meminta maaf padamu sia-sia._

_Aku tahu aku salah, aku baru menyadari perasaan ini ketika kau menjauhiku, tak menghiraukanku, menganggapku tidak ada, hanya berbicara apabila ada perlu, itu pun dengan ekspresi yang dingin._

_Kau tahu?_

_Aku menyesali semua perbuatanku. Aku berharap aku memiliki kesempatan untuk meminta maaf, meski dengan resiko tidak dapat memilikimu._

_Saat ini yang kubutuhkan adalah kau mau memaafkan aku._

_Walau rasa ingin memiliki-mu yang baru kusadari ini terus mengerogoti hatiku, aku akan terus berusaha memint maaf. Dan hatiku yang tak mungkin terobati, apalagi begitu melihat sikap-mu padaku._

_Aku tahu, saat mendengar kau diterima bekerja di salah satu perusahaan terkemuka di kota ini, waktuku untuk meminta maaf dan mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu semakin kecil._

_Memang, kita bisa bertemu saat Kuliah, tapi… dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu aku sangat yakin kau tidak akan mau mendengarkan-ku. Apalagi dengan prestasi-mu itu, kau akan lebih cepat lulus dari waktu yang seharusnya dan sebentar lagi kau akan di wisuda._

_Tidak ada kesempatan untuk –ku mengungkapkannya._

_Permohonan maafku dan perasaan-ku._

_._

_._

_._

_#_

**It's You**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **_Masashi Kishimoto_

**.**

**It's you** : _Hyefye_

.

_Itachi U.-Deidara_

#

_._

_._

_._

"maaf, laporan yang anda minta belum selesai. Dia karyawan baru, jadi mungkin masih menyesuaikan diri."

Terlihat seorang karyawan tengah memberi alasan mengapa laporan yang diminta sang direktur belum sampai padanya.

Tentu sang karyawan tak ingin diamuk atasannya karena laporannya belum selesai. Dengan alasan karyawan baru, ada kemungkinan ia takkan kena amuk atasannya itu.

"hn, baiklah. Akan kutoleri kali ini, pastikan laporan itu selesai sebelum jam istirahat siang."

Sang atasan hanya menanggapi dingin dan memberi intruksi agar sang karyawan keluar dari ruangannya.

Setelah sang karyawan itu pergi, sang atasan beranjak dari singasananya.

Ia hampiri sofa yang berada tak jauh dari singasananya, ia rebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah dan mencari posisi yang nyaman. Dilepasnya kacamata baca yang bertengger manis di pangkal hidungnya.

Tatapan mata sang atasan terlihat kosong, seperti tak ada jiwa didalam bola mata hitamnya. Bolamata hitam itu terlihat semakin kelam dari sebelumnya, tak ada cahaya disana. Hanya ada kekosongan, kehampaan dan… penyesalan.

Setelah merasa tenaganya teraliri kembali, ia beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri singasananya. Namun ia tak mendudukkan diri, ia menekan tombol di salah satu tombol-tombol telephone itu untuk meminta seseorang membawakannya kopi.

Sepertinya satu cup kopi bisa membuatnya tenang.

Cukup lama ia menunggu kopi-nya namun belum juga datang, merasa bosan menunggu ia hampiri rak buku yang berada tak jauh dari meja kerjanya.

Merasa ada beberapa buku yang belum ia baca, diambilah buku bersampul merah darah.

Dengan wajah yang terbilang serius ia membaca buku-nya, tak dihiraukannya bahwa ia tengah membaca sambil berdiri.

Karena terlalu serius membaca, ia tak menyadari ada seseorang yang memasuki ruangannya.

Dengan langkah yang berhati-hati dia membawa kopi pesanan sang atasan, tangan kanannya sibuk dengan kopi sedangkan tangan kirinya telah dihingapi laporan yang diminta sang atasan.

Laporan? Bukankah tugas seorang office Boy hanya mengantarkan kopi?

Tidak, dia bukan seorang Office Boy, dia adalah karyawan baru di Perusahaan itu.

Entah apa sebabnya sehingga ia berperan ganda.

Pemuda yang membawa kopi dan laporan itu langsung menghampiri meja sang atasan, diletakannya kopi itu.

Merasa was-was karena laporan yang diminta sang atasan terlambat, ia berjalan menunduk dan menghampiri sang atasan yang membelakanginya dan sedang serius membaca buku.

"ma.. maaf kopinya lama, Office Boy sedang sibuk karena banyak pekerjaan jadi saya yang membawa Kopi-nya. Lalu ini…"

Sebelum pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru itu meneruskan perkataannya, sang atasan yang memiliki ciri-ciri rambut hitam serta matanya yang tak kalah hitam membalikkan badannya dan menatap pemuda pirang itu.

" ini… Lapor…"

Kata-kata pemuda pirang itu terhenti ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat dengan jelas, siapa gerangan yang menjadi atasannya.

Mata biru-nya terbelalak kaget, bibirnya tak mampu berucap.

'_Dia…_'

Sang atasan pun tak kalah kaget, dia begitu terkejut dengan karyawan baru-nya yang mengantarkan kopi serta laporan yang ia minta.

Mata hitamnya tak lepas dari sosok pirang yang tengah terdiam.

Sang atasan tidak begitu memperlihatkan raut kagetnya karena dia seorang 'Uchiha'..

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang panjang diikat setengah dan bermata biru, terlihat sibuk didepan computer.

Jari-jari lincahnya tak henti menari-nari diatas keyboard, sesekali ia bergumam tidak jelas.

Walau wajahnya terlihat serius, namun terdapat pula raut wajah cemas dan takut.

Sesekali ia menatap jam berbentuk burung mungil berwarna kuning yang berada disamping komputernya.

Tatapannya begitu focus ke layar computer, jam menunjukkan pukul 11.30 tepat. Laporan yang ia kerjakan harus segera selesai sebelum jam istirahat.

Setengah jam sebelum datangnya jam istirahat.

Raut wajah pemuda pirang itu kini berubah cerah, sepertinya pekerjaannya telah selesai.

Ia menghela nafas lega dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi serta merilex-kan badannya yang terasa kaku.

Setelah 5 menit ia beristirahat, ia beranjak dari meja kerjanya bermaksud memberikan laporan tersebut.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia akan sampai diruangan sang atasan, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Deidara! Kau mau ke ruang Direktur?"

Tanya seorang wanita berambut… biru? Ya, sepertinya begitu.

Dirambutnya ia hiasi sebuah hiasan rambut yang seperti –entah itu benar atau tidak- terbuat dari kertas. Parasnya yang manis, dipercantik dengan hiasan rambut unik itu.

"ah, Konan. Iya, aku bermaksud menyerahkan Laporan ini."

Terang Deidara sembari menunjukkan Laporan yang ia tenteng ke wanita bernama Konan itu.

"hmm.. kalau begitu, aku minta tolong buatkan kopi untuk direktur. Office Boy sedang sibuk mengurusi kekacuan yang dibuat Kakuzu dan Hidan."

Ucap Konan dengan nada memohon dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajah manisnya.

Mendengar itu, Deidara hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"baiklah~~"

Jawab Deidara dengan pasrah.

"Thank's DeiDei!"

Dengan ucapan terimakasihnya Konan, Deidara melangkah dengan gontai untuk membuat Kopi.

Setibanya di dapur, ia mencari-cari semua bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat kopi.

"uuunnn… mana kopi –nya siihhh~~~"

Deidara mulai kesal karena ia tak menemukan kopinya, begitu pandangannya teralihkan pada sebuah toples dengan tulisan Coffee Ia menepuk dahinya, "ah, bodohnya diriku! Kopinya ada didepan mata-ku~~"

Dengan segera Deidara memasukkan kopi itu dengan ASAL-ASALAN!

Bagimana tidak? Deidara tidak mengetahui selera atasannya itu, karena bagaimanapun juga ia adalah pegawai baru. Jangan salahkan dia apabila rasanya aneh.

Setelah selesai dengan eksperimennya, dengan langkah hati-hati ia berjalan menuju ruang sang atasan yang sudah Deidara duga sedang memaki-maki orang yang membuat kopi karena lama.

Tak begitu lama hinga ia sampai di depan pintu ruang kerja atasannya itu, dibukannya pintu dengan tangan kirinya yang mengapit laporan. Setelah berhasil membuka pintu dengan susah payah, ia masuk dan menutup kembali pintunya.

Ia ambil laporan yang ia apit antara lengan dan tubuh bagian sisinya, ia melangkah menuju meja kerja.

Disamping meja kerja, tak jauh terdapat rak buku dengan seseorang yang ia yakini sebagai atasannya tengah serius membaca buku.

Dengan segera Deidara meletakkan kopi, setelah selesai ia berjalan menghampiri atasannya yang membelakangi dirinya.

"ma.. maaf kopinya lama, Office Boy sedang sibuk karena banyak pekerjaan jadi saya yang membawa Kopi-nya. Lalu ini… Lapor…"

.

.

.

Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap.

Hitam dan Biru

Dua buah pasang mata yang berbeda bagai siang dan malam itu saling menatap satu sama lain. keterkejutan terlihat di salah satu pasang mata itu.

Mereka tak berkutik, dua menit mereka saling menatap tak ada dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara satu patah katu pun.

Deidara yang terkejut melihat sang atasan hanya mematung tak tahu harus bebuat apa. Ia tak menyangka, orang yang kini berdiri dihadannya adalah orang yang telah menyakiti hatinya. Orang yang telah mengatakan kata-kata yang menurutnya tak dapat dimaafkan, orang yang telah menginjak-injak perasaannya, orang yang telah mempermalukan dirinya di depan teman-temannya, orang yang telah membuat hatinya hancur, orang yang telah membuat dirinya menangis setiap mengingat perkataan serta sikap orang itu terhadapnya.

Orang yang ia Cintai… sekaligus orang yang ia benci.

Orang itu bernama Itachi.

Seorang Uchiha, keluarga yang terpandang baik di dalam maupun diluar Negara tempat mereka tinggal.

Uchiha Itachi yang ternyata kini adalah atasanya, orang yang harus ia hormati meski ia sangat tidak ingin menghormati orang yang telah menghancurkan perasaannya.

Seandainya Deidara tahu siapa yang menjadi atasannya, ia tidak akan mau menerima tawaran pekerjaan dari perusahaan ini.

Deidara memang tidak melamar kerja pada perusahaan ini, tetapi pihak perusahaan yang mencari mahasiswa yang berprestasi untuk dipekerjakan.

Ketika Itachi mencoba mencari calon Karyawan di Universitasnya, ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa Deidara adalah satu dari sekian orang yang dipilih perusahaannya. Karena Itachi memerintahkan Konan untuk ikut menyeleksi.

Itachi POV

Aku sangat tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat.

Kini, orang yang sangat ingin kutemui ada di depan mataku. Dia berdiri di depanku, dia nyata bukan ilusi yang selalu ku lihat kala aku merindukannya.

Orang yang baru kusadari sangat kusayangi, aku tak mampu berkata-kata, tubuhku kaku, terlalu senang dengan kenyataan ini.

Ingin rasannya kurengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil dariku itu, namun tidak dapat kulakukan.

Aku sadar, aku telah menyakiti perasaannya, aku telah mengatakan hal yang tak pantas pada orang yang kusayangi ini.

Dia terlihat begitu terkejut.

Mungkin dia tak menyangka bahwa akulah yang menjadi atasanya, begitu pula denganku. Aku tidak menduga ia adalah karyawan baru yang menangani laporan yang kuminta.

".. Dei.."

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan kataku, Deidara momotong ucapanku.

"maaf, saya terlambat menyerahkannya. Ini laporannya.."

Perkataan Deidara begitu dingin. Bahkan ia menyerahkan laporan itu dengan berat hati seperti menyesali apa yang telah ia kerjakan atau… menyesal karena ia tak menyangka perusahaan tempat ia bekerja adalah perusahaan milikku.

Tidak, aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Mungkin dia merasa berat hati karena laporan yang kuminta dari pagi baru selesai saat jam istirahat. Pasti begitu..

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak pernah kuperlihatkan pada siapapun. Tatapan yang memang ingin kutunjukkan padannya seorang saat dia menatapku.

Saat ini aku dan dia adalah atasan dan bawahan, sekarang aku harus bersikap professional. Aku harus menahan diriku agar tak memeluknya dan mengucapkan beribu-ribu permohonan maafku.

Mungkin istirahat siang yang akan segera tiba bisa kugunakan untuk meminta maaf padanya dan memulai untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami yang merenggang.

"hn, tak apa."

Hanya itu yang mampu kukatakan namun dengan senyum lembut mengiringi ucapanku.

Aku menghampiri meja kerjaku dan mulai memeriksa laporan itu.

Aku sibuk dan terkagum-kagu karena laporan yang Deidara buat sangat rapi. Tak ada kesalahan sedikitpun, sempurna. Padahal dia baru beberapa hari kerja disini, tak sia-sia pihak universitas memberikan beasiswa padannya. Bahkan gelar mahasiswa teladan pun memang pantas untuknya.

Karena aku begitu serius memeriksa laporannya, aku tidak menyadari Deidara telah berada didepanku.

"saya permisi tuan."

Sepatah kalimat yang terdengar dingin itu mengalihkan perhatianku, kulihat Deidara mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

Sebelum Deidara membuka pintu dan akan menghilang dari pandanganku, dengan cepat aku memanggilnya sehingga ia menoleh kearahku tanpa beranjak dari posisinya dimana tangan kanannya sudah siap membuka pintu.

".. istirahan nanti kita bisa makan bersama?"

dengan nada mengajak ku ucapkan langsung tanpa basa-basi

Aku tidak ingin saat ia telah berada dibalik pintu itu, kesempatanku akan hilang. Memang aku bisa kapan saja mengajaknya makan siang bersama, tapi aku ingin segera menyelesaikan masalah ini. Aku tidak mau Deidara menghindariku lebih lama.

Ku lihat mata Deidara terbelalak sesaat, namun dia kembali pada raut wajahnya yang biasa. Mata Langitnya menatapku heran, mungkin dia bertanya-tanya mengapa aku mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Mengingat hubungan kami yang renggang sejak dua bulan lalu, Deidara pasti merasa sungkan dengan ajakanku yang terasa janggal ini.

Deidara mulai menbuka suara, dari sikapnya sepertinya dia agak gugup, "a.. ma.. maaf saya.."

Aku tahu kata-kata itu akan terangkai menjadi sebuah ungkapkan penolakan, karena itu aku memotong ucapannya.

"nanti kau kujemput, sekarang kau boleh keluar." Ucapku tanpa memperdulikan dia yang akan memprotes ucapanku.

Tapi, karena aku menulikan telingaku dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan dokumenku dia menyerah dan keluar dari ruanganku sambil mengerutu tidak jelas, khas dia sekali.

Aku tak sabar menunggu jam istirahat yang tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Kesempatan ini tidak akan aku lewatkan, bagaimana pun juga aku harus mengutaran isi hatiku dan meinta maaf padanya.

Karena itu aku berharap Deidara mau memaafkan aku…

End Itachi POV

Deidara POV

Istirahat bersama?

Yang benar saja! Bertanya tapi memerintah, bahkan dia mencegahku untuk menolak ajakannya.

Apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang? Mempermalukanku lagi dihadapan teman-temannya dengan menunjukkan bahwa sekarang aku menjadi bawahannya.

Huh, kalau aku tahu perusahaan ini masih anak dari perusahaan orang tuannya, aku akan menolaknnya dan lebih baik melamar kerja ke perusahaan lain.

.

Aku sangat Syok begitu mendengar ucapan Konan tadi saat aku menanyakan tentang perusahaan ini.

Aku memang tidak tahu menahu seluk-beluk perusahaan ini karena aku dipromosikan oleh dosenku, saat ada pihak perusahaan yang mencari mahasiawa berprestasi untuk dipekerjakan di perusahaan ini.

Perusahaan yang dapat berkembang dengan cepat walau perusahaan ini belum lama berdiri. Pantas saja, ternyata perusahaan ini adalah anak perusahaan keluarganya, Keluarga Uchiha Yang terhormat!

Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa mundur, aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan agar aku bisa membiayai hidupku dan biaya pengobatan adikku.

Gaji disini cukup besar untuk karyawan baru sepertiku, mungkin dengan gaji itu aku bisa membiayai hidupku dan biaya pengobatan adikku aku bisa cepat mengumpulkan uang agar adikku cepat sembuh, mungkin setahun cukup. aku akan menghemat pengeluaran sehingga adikku dapat bebas. Karena itu Aku tidak boleh mundur hanya karena dia atasanku.

Dia.. Uchiha Itachi.

Jujur saja aku memang _masih _menyayanginya. Tapi, bila kuingat perlakuannya padaku rasa sayangku itu akan kalah dengan rasa sakit hati yang kualami. Rasa sakit yang mengakibatkanku membencinya.

Sekarang, aku tidak perduli apabila ia akan mempermalukanku lagi. Aku akan bertahan hingga tahun depan, saat biaya untuk pengobatan adikku terkumpul aku akan mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ini dan akan mencari pekerjaan yang lain.

Ya.. sekarang aku tak peduli lagi dengannya. yang kupedulikan sekarang adalah adikku, keluargaku satu-satunya.

Aku telalu sibuk dengan pikiranku hingga aku tidak sadar jam istirahat telah tiba.

Karyawan lain mulai menghentikan kegiatan mereka, satu per satu dari mereka keluar ruangan.

Dari beberapa orang ada yang menyapaku untuk mengajak makan siang bersama, namun aku tolak karena tentu saja aku sudah diajak , tepatnya diperintakan makan siang bersama dengan atasanku itu.

Merekapun akhirnya meninggalkan ku dengan beberapa karyawan lain yang masih tinggal ditempat.

Aku melirik kearah ruang dimana atasanku berada.

Entah kenapa aku lebih baik memanggilnya Tuan atau atasan, apabila aku menyebut namanya hatiku akan terasa sakit.

Sudah 10 menit lewat dari jam istirahat, pintu itu tak sedikitpun menunjukkan tanda-tanda seseorang yang akan keluar.

Huh, jangan-jangan dia hanya mempermainkan aku, dia mengajakku istirahat bersama tapi ternyata dia segaja membuatku menunggu hingga jam istirahat selesai.

Kalau itu benar, aku tak masalah. Aku sudah terbiasa melewatkan jam makan siang.

Lima belas menit… pintu itu masih tertutup.

Kalau saja dia bukan atasanku, aku sudah meninggalkannya dan tak menunggunya. Tapi, aku tidak ingin membuat masalah jadi lebih baik aku menurutinya. Bagaimanapun juga aku karyawan baru disini, jadi jangan berbuat masalah walau itu hal kecil.

"lho Dei? Kau tak makan?"

Aluanan suara lembut yang sangat kukenal itu membuyarkan pikiran-pikiranku.

Kutolehkan wajahku pada sosok itu, Konan. Seniorku baik di Universitas maupun dalam pekerjaan, orang yang kuhormati.

"belum, aku sedang menunggu seseorang."

Ucapku dibarengi senyuman.

Kulihat Konan menganngkat sebelah alisnya tanda binggung.

"seseorang? Bukankah teman-temanmu sudah keluar?"

Tanyanya lagi, kini ia duduk di depan meja kerjaku. Dia mengambil salah satu kursi dari karyawan lain dan meletakkannya didepanku.

"iya, tapi… yang aku tunggu itu bukan salah satu dari mereka."

Jawabku yang agak binggung harus menjawab apa, karena yang ku tunggu itu adalah atasan kami.

Aku yakin Konan akan terkejut apabila aku memberi tahu siapa yang ku tunggu, tentu tidak hanya Konan, karyawan lain pun pasti akan terkejut, karena aku mendengar langsung dari Konan bahwa atasan kami itu TIDAK PERNAH mengajak bawahannya istirahan bersama. Pasti mereka akan terkejut terlebih yang diajak itu karyawan baru.

Konan mengangguk mengerti, "begitu ya.. padahal tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu makan bersama. Yasudahlah."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya, Konan mau mengajakku makan bersama? Akh, kalo saja atasan kami itu tidak mengajakku aku pasti akan langsung menyeret Konan keluar dari ruangan ini.

"uuhh.. kenapa _Nee-chan _tidak mengajakku dari tadi?" tanyaku mengerutu dengan bibirku yang cemberut.

Konan tersenyum Geli melihat tingkahku yang menurutnya kekanakan.

"hihihi.. maaf, aku kira kau tak ada janji dengan yang lain. oya, kenapa kau memanggilku _Nee-chan_?"

"eh? i.. itu karena aku menganggapmu sebagai kakak ku.. tak apa kan?" jelasku padanya dan diakhiri dengan kalimat tanya.

Konan tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tangan kanan Kon.. ah, _Nee-chan_ terangkat dan mengarah kerambutku. Dia mengusap rambutku lembut.

"tak apa, aku senang dipanggil _Nee-chan_ olehmu."

Akupun tesenyum mendengar itu. Aku sangat mengingginkan seorang kakak seperti Konan, dia sangat baik padaku. Bagiku, Konan bisa menjadi seperti seorang Ibu.

Tapi, kalo aku memanggilnya _Kaa-san_ aku yakin aku akan masuk rumah sakit detik itu juga.

"ayo pergi Dei!"

Kalimat ajakan dengan nada memerintah itu keluar bukan dari _Nee-chan_. Tapi dari orang yang kutunggu dari tadi, atasanku.

Kini dia berdiri dengan angkuh disampingku dan _Nee-chan_, tangan kanannya yang ebih besar dariku menepis tangang _Nee-chan_ yang masih mengusap-usap rambutku.

Sepintas aku dapat melihat dari matanya yang hitam itu sirat… kecemburuan?

Hah? Apa yang kupikirkan. Itu tidak mungkin!

_Nee-chan_ benggong melihat perlakuan atasan kami itu.

Tidak hanya _Nee-chan_, tak sengaja aku melihat ruang sekitar. Karyawan yang masih ada ikut terkejut melihat atasan kami itu menepis tangan _Nee-chan_ dengan kasar dari rambutku.

Dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dia menarikku dengan cukup kasar dari posisi dudukku.

Hampir aku terjatuh dari kursi kalau saja aku tidak menyeimbangkan tubuhku.

End Deidara POV

Normal POV

.

,

.

Itachi tak melepaskan gengaman tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Deidara.

Dia terus menarik Deidara keluar dari kantor, tak dihiraukannya rintihan kesakitan Deidara karena cengkraman tangan Itachi begitu kuat dan berpasang-pasang mata menatap mereka dengan tatapn heran, terkejut dan bertanya-tanya.

Sesampainya diluar, Itachi melepaskan cengkramannya dan menyuruh Deidara menunggunya sedangkan dia berjalan ke arah parkiran.

Tak begitu lama, sebuah mobil hitam yang bisa dilihat walau sekali lihat, itu adalah mobil mahal nan mewah. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan Deidara, kaca mobil itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sang pengemudi, Itachi.

Itachi menyuruh Deidara masuk ke mobil, Deidara mengangguk dan membuka pintu bagian depan mobil karena Itachi menyuruhnya duduk disampingnya.

Selama dalam perjalanan, tak ada yang membuka suara. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai mereka tiba di sebuah Café yang cukup unik.

Café mungil yang terlihat elegan dengan tatanan yang sederhana.

Deidara kenal betul dengan café yang kini berada di depannya, café tempatnya dan teman-temannya menghabiskan waktu luang.

Café yang menyajikan menu utama berbagai macam cake dan coffee, namun hidangan berat untuk sarapan sampai makan malam tersedia di café ini.

Cat Tail Café..

Begitu yang tertera di spanduk depan café dan ukiran di atas bagian café.

Itachi yang tanpa disadari sudah keluar dari mobil dan kini membukakan pintu untuk Deidara yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"sampai kapan kau akan diam didalam? Kita sudah sampai, Ayo."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban apapun dan tanpa memperdulikan Deidar ayang masih diam, Itachi menarik tangannya lagi dan membawanya masuk kedalam Café itu.

Setibannya didalam, Itachi mengedarkan matanya untuk mencari tempat yang masih kosong. Matanya tertuju pada teras Café, dibagian luar café tak begitu banyak orang bahkan sangat sepi.

Tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya, Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menuju bagian luar café di ikuti Deidara

Mereka menempati sebuah meja yang disediakan hanya untuk dua orang didekat pagar café itu, pemandangan yang disuguhkan dangat indah dan membuat tentram walau kini siang hari.

Itachi memanggil waiters yang kebetulan telah selesai melayani tamu yang lain. dengan segera waiters itu menghampiri meja Itachi dan menanyakan pesanannya.

Itachi mulai memasan makanan, sedangkan Deidara hanya diam menatap pemandangan di sampingnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Deidara, Itachi memesankan makanan untuk Deidara.

Setelah selesai dengan pesanannya, waiters itu pergi.

Suasan hening…

Deidara masih sibuk dengan pemandangan disampingnya, sedangkan Itachi… sibuk memandang wajah Deidara yang telah lama ia rindukan.

Bibir Itachi menyinggungkan sebuah senyuman, ia tak memperdulikan pemandangan disampingnya yang sangat indah. Karena baginya, wajah Deidara jauh lebih indah.

Tak berapa lama, makanan yang dipesan Itachi datang dan mengalihkan pandangan meraka kearah waiters yang telah menata makanan itu dengan rapi.

Melihat makanan yang tertata rapi di meja, Deidara mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "kapan memesan makanan?" tanya Deidara terlebih untuk dirinya.

Mendengar nada tanya itu, Itachi hanya tersenyum maklum.

"tak penting kapan Aku memesan, sekarang sebaiknya kita makan. Aku yakin cacing diperutmu sudah demo." Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Deidara.

Deidara menatap makanan yang tersaji didapannya, ia terkejut.

Makannan kesukaannya kini tepat didepan matanya dan memohon untuk disantap Deidara. Deidara melirik sekilas Itachi dan menatap makanannya lagi.

'apa dia tahu makanan kesukaanku?'

Deidara bertanya-tanya dalam hati, namun karena ia menyadari perutnya kini meronta untuk melahap makanan itu ia menyingkirkan dugaannya.

"te.. terima kasih."

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Deidara mulai memakan makanannya.

Mereka makan dengan suasa hening.

Ah, sepertinya yang makan hanya Deidara. Karena Itachi sibuk memandang Deidara yang sedang makan.

Menyadari bahwa hanya dia yang asyik sendiri, Deidara menghentikan acara makannya yang sebenarnya tinggal beberapa suap lagi maka selesailah acara makannya. Ia lalu menatap Itachi.

"maaf, kenapa anda belum menyentuh makanannya? Nanti keburu dingin." Ucap Deidara dengan formal.

Mendengar pertanyaan Deidara, Itachi hanya tersenyum dan mulai mengambil peralatan makannya dan menatap makanannya lalu bekata, "sepertinya memang sudah dingin. Aku jadi tak berselera."

Itachi menyimpan kembali sendok dan garpunya. Dari nada bicarannya, sepertinya Itachi memang tidak berniat untuk makan. Karena saat ini yang ingin ia lakukan adalah menatap wajah Deidara yang makan dengan lahap, menginggatkannya saat mereka SMA. Dimana Itachi dan Deidara cukup sering makan bersama saat jam istirahat.

"eh? Ta.. tapi makananya jadi mubajir. Sebaiknya anda memakannya, lagipula bukankah anda belum makan?"

Deidara mencoba membujuk atasannya itu untuk makan.

"kalau begitu kau saja yang memakan makanan ini." Itachi berkata dengan santai menanggapi perkataan Deidara. Itachi tahu, dia tak akan suka melihat orang menyia-nyiakan makanan. Karena itu, mungkin dengan ini suasana kaku akan berubah. Deidara pasti akan menceramahinya.

"hah?"

"kubilang, kau yang makan." Ulang Itachi.

"anda bercanda? Dengan menu ini saja saya kenyang. Pokoknya anda harus memakan makanan anda!, cepat makan!"

Deidara mengambil sendok yang berada disebelah kanan Itachi dan mengambil makanan itu. Setelah sendok itu penuh dengan makanan, Deidara menyodorkannya kedepan muka Itachi. Dengan isyarat dari wajahnya, ia menyuruh Itachi membuka mulutnya.

Itachi hanya diam melihat tingkah Deidara, tingkah yang dirindukan Itachi setiap dirinya malas makan. Tingkah yang ia kenali saat SMA kelas tiga, dimana awal mereka bertemu.

Itachi masih diam menatap sendok dengan makanan itu. Melihat itu Deidara berdecak kesal dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu berdiri disamping Itachi, sendok itu masih anteng digengaman Deidara.

"kau itu! Kebiasaan selalu menyia-nyikan makanan." Deidara mulai kehilangan kesabaran, bahkan gaya bicaranya kini sudah tidak Formal lagi.

Dengan sedikit memaksa, Deidara berhasil memasukkan makanan itu kedalam mulut Itachi. "mudah kan? Tinggal membuka mulut, apa susahnya." Omel Deidara setelah Itachi menelan makanannya.

Seulas senyuman bertenger di bibir Itachi, rencananya sukses. Kalau seperti ini, Deidara pasti akan melupakan makannya dan akan menyuapi Itachi.

.

.

.

"_kau itu kenapa sih? Tiap aku ajak makan bareng, kau hanya memesan makanan tapi tak kau makan."_

_Omel Deidara pada Itachi teman sekelasnya yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Deidara._

"_aku tidak lapar." Jawab Itachi datar._

"_kalau begitu kenapa kau memesan makanan, Baka! Sini aku suapi."_

_Deidara yang telah selesai dengan makanannya, mengambil makanan Itachi dan mulai menyuapi Itachi._

"_ayo, aaa…"_

_Itachi hanya diam,_

_masa' dia harus disuapi? Hei, dia itu kelas tiga SMA sekarang. 18 tahun!_

_Tanpa Itachi sadari, ternyata Deidara berhasil menyesapkan makanan itu ke dalam mulut Itachi entah bagaimana carannya._

_Itachi terdiam sesaat, setelah itu karena terlanjur sudah memakannya ia pun menunyah dan menelan makanan itu._

"_gampang kan? Tinggal buka mulut, apa susahnya. Biar aku suapi kau dan jangan protes!"_

_._

_._

_._

Deidara terus ngomel menceramahi Itachi, kini piring itu telah berpidah tempat ke tangan kiri Deidara. Bahkan Deidara menggeser bangkunya dan meletakkan disamping Itachi.

Itachi yang memang sengaja mendiamkan makanan agar Deidara menyuapinya. Selama Deidara mengoceh dan menyuapinya, Itachi hanya diam dan hanya memandang Deidara. Sesekali Itachi tersenyum tipis, padahal sewaktu mereka di kantor, Deidara menunjukkan sikap dingin pada Itachi dan tak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi kini, keadaan berubah hanya dengan rencana Itachi yang tahu kebiasaan Deidara.

Isi piring itu kini tinggal beberapa suap lagi, ketika ia menyendok makanan itu dan hendak menyuapi Itachi lagi, gerakan tangannya terhenti. Sontak sikap Deidara yang tiba-tiba berhenti itu membuat heran Itachi, apalagi kini Deidara menarik kembali sendok itu dan menyimpannya di piring. Wajah dengan paras yang bisa dibilang manis itu menunduk, dia simpan piring itu ke meja dan berdiri.

"maaf atas kelancangan saya.. saya tidak bermaksud untuk berbuat hal ini." Deidara membungkukkan badannya dan memohon maaf setelah sadar apa yang ia telah perbuat kepada atasannya itu.

Itachi yang melihat hal itu merasakan sakit pada dadanya, entah kenapa dengan sikap Deidara yan barusan seakan-akan mengangapnya orang lain.

Deidara seakan menganggapnya hanya atasannya saja tidak lebih, padahal Itachi tahu kalau Deidara menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar atasan. Itachi yakin, Deidara masih menyayanginya. Tak mungkin perasaan yang telah hadir dalam hidupnya selama tiga tahun bisa hilang hanya dalam waktu dua bulan. Lagipula sekarang kan mereka sedang istirahat, seharusnya posisi mereka bukanlah atasan dan bawahan, melainkan 'teman' makan siang bersama. Jadi untuk apa bersikap formal? Hal ini tentu saja membuat Itachi kesal.

"kenapa kau berhenti?" nada suara Itachi terdengar menahan sakit, ia tak mananggapi permohonan maaf Deidara.

Deidara menegakkan badannya dan menatap Itachi binggung. "maaf.. maksud anda apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Itachi memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu menatap Deidara tajam, "bukankah kau biasa melakukan ini? Kenapa kau malah berhenti?" kini Itachi malah berbalik bertanya.

"ta.. tapi anda atasan saya, tidak seharusnya saya sebagai bawahan anda melakukan hal lancang seperti tadi." Deidara menundukkan wajahnya lagi, dia tahu tatapan tajam itu menunjukkan kilat kemarahan.

Itachi terdiam sesaat, mencerna perkataan Deidara.. 'atasan dan bawahan? Huh, Jadi begitu.. sekarang kau hanya menganggapku atasan saja.'

"atasan dan bawahan? Ya, kau benar, dan lagi… mana ada seorang bawahan mencintai atasannya." Perkataan Itachi yang menyidir Deidara sontak membuat Deidara menatap Itachi.

Tatapan Deidara menunjukkan tatapan kesakitan, padahal saat tadi ia menyuapi Itachi, ia telah melupakan rasa sakit hatinya. Tapi kini, atasannya telah membuka lukanya.

Tubuh Deidara bergetar, sepertinya ia menahan bendungan air yang kini mulai menghiasi pelupuk matanya. Kedua tepak tangannya ia kepalkan dengan kuat, mencoba membendung amarah.

Deidara tak mampu berkata apa-apa, karena yang dikatakan oleh atasannya itu benar. Dia masih mencintai Itachi…

Deidara meronggoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan Dompet. Ia ambil beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar makanannya. Untung makanan yang dia makan adalah makanan yang sering ia pesan, sehingga ia tahu berapa harga makanan itu.

Tanpa menatap Itachi yang masih diam membisu, Deidara meletakkan uang itu di meja dan segera angkat kaki meninggalkan Itachi yang termanggu mencerna kejadian barusan.

Itachi hanya mampu tertawa miris, bahkan hanya untuk mengatakan maaf pun dia tak mampu. Kenapa bibirnya selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang berlawanan?

Apa tak ada harapan baginya untuk memulainya dari awal lagi? Teori memang lebih mudah untuk dihafal, tapi prakteknya yang sulit untuk dilakukan sekalipun teori telah dimengerti, sampai-ampai tak memerlukan lagi teks untuk menggingat. Apakah perlu ia lanjutkan usahanya? Perlukah ia terus mengejar Deidara untuk mengungkapkan hal sebenarnya?

Biarlah waktu yang menjawabnya, biarlah kata hati dan logika menguntai jalannya hidup ini. Biarkan waktu mengalir meski waktu terbuang sia-sia, selama tujuan tak berubah, selama yang dikejar masih dapat digenggam.

_-Forgive me… I love you, Dear.-_

.

.

.

**_Hyefye_**


	2. Chapter 2

Saya memutuskan untuk membuat Sekual It's You, semoga Sekuel ini tidak mengecewakan.

Selamat membaca...

* * *

><p>#<p>

Dua bulan telah berlalu setelah kejadian _itu_, selama dua bulan itu Itachi belum bisa mengungkapkan kata maaf pada Deidara.

Dua bulan, waktu sama seperti awal keretakan hubungan mereka. Kini terulang lagi dan entah akan sampai kapan, mengingat kini jadwal Itachi sangatlah padat. Begitu banyak urusan yang menyangkut perusahaan, hingga tidak memungkinkan untuk brtemu Deidara. Selain itu, Deidara juga dengan jelas menghindari Itachi. Jadi, bagaimana mereka bisa meluruskan masalah?

Hanya waktu yang akan menjernihkan masalah mereka, tinggal bagaimana mereka merangkai waktu untuk memanfaatkan situasi hingga masalah yang dialami terselesaikan.

* * *

><p><strong>It's You<strong>

**(**Sekuel**)  
><strong>

**.**

**Disclaimer : **_Masashi Kishimoto_

**.**

**It's you** : _Hyefye_

.

**I**_tachi U.-_**D**_eidara_

* * *

><p>"Haaaa… selesai juga. Akhirnyaaa~ aku bisa bebas dari tugas-tugas ini~~~"<p>

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 06:00 PM, menunjukkan bahwa jam pulang sudah lewat. Diruangan itu hanya tinggal beberapa karyawan yang tersisa, mungkin sebagian dari mereka ada yang Lembur. Mungkin.. karena Deidara tidak perduli, yang ia perdulikan adalah pekerjaan selesai, cepat pulang dan istirahat.

Sesaat sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan, ia memperhatikan rekan-rekan kerjanya yang masih berkutat di depan layar computer, begitu serius raut mereka dalam mengerjakan tugas-tugas mereka. Deidara tahu, keseriusan akan pekerjaan itu karena mereka ingin membahagiakan keluarga mereka, menunjukkan bahwa mereka bisa sukses walau hanya menjadi Karyawan. Begitupula dengan dirinya, Deidara akan mengerjakan tugasnya dengan sungguh-sungguh demi dirinya dan adiknya.

Ia tidak habis pikir, kejadian itu terulang lagi. Kejadian dimana Deidara menghindari Itachi, selama dua bulan… tidakkah ini seperti lelucon?

Oke, untuk masalah waktu ia tidak masalah, hanya saja… bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menghindari Itachi? Sedangkan mereka masih dalam satu gedung yang sama.

Ah, Deidara sepertinya lupa kalau Itachi itu sibuk-_sangat_ _sibuk_- dengan statusnya kini..

Ck ck ck, sepertinya terlalu sibuk menghindar hingga ia lupa dengan siapa ia berurusan.

Langkah riang mengiringi kepergian Deidara dari gedung itu, hari ini ia berencana akan mengajak Naruto-adiknya- untuk makan malam di luar, sudah lama ia tidak mengajak adiknya untuk makan bersama di luar. Terakhir kali yang diingat Deidara adalah lima tahun lalu, niatnya pergi ke rumah sakit malah berbelok arah pergi ke restoran yang sangat mewah. Itu disebabkan oleh insiden yang hampir meghilangkan nyawa orang, Deidara menolong seorang pria paruh baya yang hampir tertabrak turk ketika menyebrang.

Pria itu menawarkan sesuatu untuk tanda terima kasihnya, namun Deidara menolak. Tapi penolakan itu sia-sia, karena ulah adiknya! Tanpa permisi, perut Naruto malah berbunyi. Yah… masih dimaklumi bila bunyinya itu kecil, tapi ini sangat keras… terlampau keras malah. Pada akhirnya pria tersebut menawari mereka makan bersama, karena memang tujuan pria tersebut menyebrang adalah menuju restoran mewah di sebrang jalan tersebut. Akhirnya mereka malah makan bersama pria tak dikenal… dan melupakan tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya.

Tidak terasa, ia telah sampai didepan rumah. Dia mengambil kunci duplikat dari tasnya, kunci duplikat? Bukankah Naruto berada di rumah? Setiap kali berangkat kerja, Deidara selalu mengunci pintu rumah meskipun Naruto ada di rumah. Ia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada adik satu-satunya itu, tak apa kan berjaga-jaga? Lagipula, persediaan bahan makanan dan cemilan tersedia jadi Naruto tidak akan mati kelaparan.

"Naruto.."

Ruangan itu memang sepi, tapi entah kenapa ini terlalu sepi. Biasanya jam-jam segini Naruto menonton Tv, berulang-ulang Deidara memanggil Naruto namun tak ada sahutan.

Rasa cemas melanda dirinya, dengan segera ia berlari ke kamar Naruto, berharap tidak terjadi apapun pada adiknya itu.

Dengan tak sabaran ia membuka pintu kamar itu hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat keras.

"Na.. Naruto…"

Begitu terkejut Deidara ketika melihat Naruto tersungkur di sudut kamar, dekat kamar mandi. Dengan segera dia menghampiri Naruto dan meraih tubuh Naruto yang lemah.

"Naru.. bangun! Hei, Naruto! Ini tidak lucu. Cepat buka matamu.." dengan panic Deidara mengguncang tubuh Naruto dan menampar-nampar pipinya. Tak ada reaksi, Naruto tetap tak menimbulkan tanda-tanda terbangun. Deidara meraih tangan Naruto dan memeriksa denyut nadinya. 'Ada! Dia masih hidup, terimakasih Tuhan..'

Dalam rungan putih itu, dengan cemas Deidara mengunggu Naruto siuman. Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Dokter yang memeriksanya, memang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tapi tetap saja Deidara merasa ketakutan, tidak ada yang tahu kan kapan ajal akan menjemput?

Sedari awal ia membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit, tak sedetikpun ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Naruto. Tak bisa ia bayangkan jika Naruto pergi meninggalkannya, ia akan merasa sangat kesepian.

Sudah satu jam berlalu, belum ada tanda-tanda Naruto siuman. Rasa lelah melanda dirinya hingga tanpa sadar ia terlelap di samping adiknya. Dan tiga puluh menit berikutnya Naruto tersadar..

"Uuuhhh… Dimana ini?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Keterasingan yang ia rasakan begitu membuka mata, rungan yang berbeda yang ia lihat karena yang ia ingat ia berada di kamarnya.

Ketika ia akan mengangkat tangan kanannya, ia merasa ada yang mengenggam tangannya. Dengan segera ia alihkan pandangannya pada tangannya, di sana ia melihat kakaknya tengah tertidur.

Untuk sesaat Naruto terdiam, kemudian ia sunggingkan senyuman.

"Rumah Sakit ya…" gumamnya, Naruto tahu apabila melihat Deidara duduk tertidur sambil mengenggam tangannya, itu berarti ia berada di rumah sakit.

"Aku.. merepotkan lagi. Maaf ya, _Aniki_…"

* * *

><p>"Yakin kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak mau dirawat?" tanya Deidara ketika mereka memasuki rumah mereka. Naruto yang mengikuti di belakang merasa jengah dengan pertnayaan yang dilontarkan kakaknya sejak mereka keluar dari Rumah sakit. kalau mau Naruto menghitung, mungkin sudah 15 kali pertanyaan itu terlotar.<p>

"_Aniki_! Berhenti bartanya hal yang sama, aku kan sudah bilang aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula…"

Langkah Deidar terhenti karena tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti berbicara dan menatap Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto menundukkan kepalannya, ia tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya… ' Lagipula, kalau aku dirawat Kakak pasti akan kerja lebih keras lagi..'

"Lagipula… kalau aku dirawat, siapa yang akan menjaga rumah? Mau rumah kita satu-satunya ini di bobol maling?" jawab Naruto ngasal pada akhirnya.

"Ah, iya ya.. kalau dipikir-pikir aku untung juga ya, tidak perlu mambayar security untuk menjaga rumah hahahhaha…"

Mendengar Deidara berkata begitu, rasanya Naruto sangat menyesali ucapannya.

* * *

><p>Entah apa yang akan dikatakan para Karyawannya jika melihat atasan mereka datang Lebih pagi hari ini. Gedung ini masih sepi, hanya ada beberapa OB dan Security yang mulai sibuk mengerjakan tugas mereka. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, sepertinya mereka tidak sadar bahwa atasan mereka telah datang. Biasannya, mereka akan memberi Hormat pada Itachi, tapi berhubung mereka tidak sadar mereka <em>cuek-cuek<em> saja karena mereka mengira itu karyawan lain. sedangkan Itachi? Dia bukan tipe orang yang Gila hormat, jadi dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Lagipula dia juga tahu para Karyawan itu tengah sibuk bersih-bersih, kalau ia mempermasalahkan hal itu pekerjaan mereka pasti akan terganggu.

Selain itu… pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh Deidara.

Seandainya ia seorang Maniak, ia pasti akan mengutus orang untuk menculik Deidara dan akan mengurungnya di Rumahnya.

Ah, sebenarnya itu memang rencananya kalu sampai minggu depan ia tak kunjung bertemu Deidara. Dia Benar-Benar akan melakukannya!

Apa itu berarti Itachi mulai menjadi seorang Maniak?

Yah.. mungkin~

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, ia sampai tidak sadar ruangan kerjanya telah didepan matanya, bahkan hampir saja ia bertabrakan dengan pintu ruangan itu kalau saja ia tidak segera sadar dari pikira-pikiran Galaunya.

Dengan lemas ia membuka pintu kaca tersebut, satu langkah ia memasuki ruangan itu ia langsung di hadapkan dengan tumpukan-tumpukan dokumen yang harus ia tandatangani.

Terkadang ia berpikir untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya, namun ia urungkan niatnya itu. Mau diberi apa nanti Keluargannya kalau ia tidak bekerja? –dalam kasus ini, yang ia pikirkan pertama kali adalah berkeluarga bersama Deidara! Sungguh sebuah pemikiran Autis- selain itu, ayahnya pasti akan murka. Ahhh… hidupmu begitu sulit tuan Muda~

Begitu lemas ia melihat tumpukan kertas di mejanya. Ingin untuk hari ini saja ia terbebas dari tugas… tunggu! Terbebas dari tugas? Bukankah… semua tumpukan dokumen-dokumen itu telah ia selesaikan?

Jadi.. hari ini…

* * *

><p>Pagi ini suasana begitu tenang. Sangat tenang, teramat tenang… <em>amat teramat<em> tenang. Apa ada kata lain untuk menggambarkan bahwa suasana dalam ruangan itu 'tenang'?

Damai? Oh.. itu salah.

Karena keadaan sesungguhnya adalah… Tegang!

Pagi tadi, ketika Itachi bermaksud kabur dari pekerjaannya, yang terpaksa ia batalkan.

Alasan?

Sang Tuan Besar yang Agung… Fugaku Uchiha, dengan santainya menyuruh sang Tuan Muda menanti kedatangan sang Ayah di kantornya.

Dan hal itu menggagalkan rencananya pagi itu.

Ok, apabila artian menunggu itu yang berarti 'sebentar', maka dengan senang hati Itachi akan menunggu. Tapi, inikah yang namanya menunggu? Sampai detik ini, dimana jarum jam nenunjukkan pukul 03.00 sore, sang Ayah tercinta masih belum terlihat batang hidungnya! Dan itu membuatnya kesal!

Ayolah, setidaknya Fugaku memberi penjelasan yang pasti jam berapa ia akan ke kantornya, bukannya begini!

Dan Itachi sudah diambang batas kesabarannya, dengan langkah kasar ia berjalan kearah pintu keluar dan dengan kasar ia membuka pintu itu sampai….

Terdengar suara seseorang mengaduh. Dan seketika wajah Itachi pucat pasi….

"Maaf… aku tidak tahu kalau Ayah…" setelah sekian lama suasana tegang itu, akhirnya Itachilah yang membuka pembicaraan.

Tatapan Fugaku yang tadinya tajam, kini melunak. Ia hembuskan nafas lelah, "Sudahlah… Ayah juga yang salah, tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu."

"Maaf." Ucap Itachi untuk kesekian kalinya. "Tapi, Ayah ada perlu apa sampai datang ke kantor?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Aku mencari seseorang, ah tidak, dua orang pemuda di kota ini." Jawab Fugaku.

Itachi mengernyikan keningnya, 'mencari dua rang pemuda? Unutk apa?' tanyanya terheran-heran.. "Pemuda?".

"Ya, mereka kedua anak Minato dan Kushina."

"Paman Minato dan bibi Kushina? Bukankah mereka tidak memiliki anak?" tanya Itachi keheranan. Setahunya, kedua pasangan yang bersetatus sebagai sahabat dari kedua orang tuannya itu tidak memiliki keturunan. Setiap mereka berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha, baik Itachi maupun Sasuke tak pernah mendengar mereka memiliki anak. Selalu berdua, tidak ada orang lain.

Fugaku bisa memaklumi apabila Itachi tidak mengetahuinya, karena memang kedua sahabatnya itu tidak pernah sekalipun membawa kedua buah hatinya apabila berkunjung ke rumahnya. Karena saat itu kedua anaknya berada diluar kota, mereka dirawat oleh Kakek dan Nenek mereka. Walau ada keinginan untuk bertemu dengan putra Minato dan Kushina, mereka tidak bisa mempertemukannya dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto karena suatu alasan.

Dan Fugaku serata Mikoto menghargai itu.

"Mereka memiliki dua orang Putra, usia mereka seumuran dengan mu dan Sasuke." Ucapnnya. Saat mengatakan itu ada senyum terselip di bibirnya. Fugaku ingat betul bagaimana hebohnya Minato saat mengetahui Istrinya tengah mengandung. "Ah, anak sulungnya lebih muda dua tahun darimu." Koreksinya.

"Begitukah?" entah mengapa ia merasa takjub mendengar cerita Ayahnya. "Lalu, apa Ayah sudah mngetahui dimana mereka sekarang?" tanyanya. Tidak tahu kenapa ia merasakan antusiasme untuk mengetahui dimana kedua Putra dari orang yang telah ia anggap keluarganya. Itachi sangat dekat dengan Minato dan Kushina, ia merasa kagum dengan kepintaran Minato dan ketelitian Kushina dalam bekerja. Mereka berdua adalah panutan bagi Itachi, tentu setelah ayahnya.

Mendengar petanyaan itu terlontar, raut wajah Fugaku berubah. "Belum, Ayah sudah mencari orang dengan marga Namikaze. Namun tidak ditemukan, karena itu aku beraksud meminta bantuanmu." Jawabnya memberitahukan maksud dari kunjungannya itu.

"Aku akan membantu Ayah."

* * *

><p>Malam itu, entah kenapa jalanan terasa sepi. Padahal, hari-hari menjelang akhir minggu biasannya ramai di penuhi oleh pasangan muda-mudi. Tapi malam itu berbeda, jalanan yang sepi itu menjadi suatu keberuntungan bagi seseorang.<p>

Satu jam berlalu sejak Itachi ke luar rumah. Ia menyusuri jalanan kota hanya untuk menenangkan pikiran setelah tadi sore, ia memulai pencahariannya. Namun apa yang ia cari tak kunjung ia temukan, merasa penat dengan apa yang ia kerjakan, akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi ke luar.

Merasa lelah menyusuri jalanan kota, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah café yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

Sungguh risih rasanya apabila disaat membutuhkan sebuah ketenangan, tapi ketenangan itu tidak dapat kau dapatkan.

Bagaimana tidak?

Ketika Itachi memasuki café itu, berbagai pasang mata menatapnya. Dari ia masuk sampai ia duduk di samping jendela yang menunjukkan pemandangan kota di malam hari, ia masih merasakan pandangna itu.

Apa ada yang salah dengannya?

Tentu saja! Café yang ia kunjunggi adalah café yang terbilang sederhana, café kelas menengah. Tidak sesuai dengan penampilan Itachi yang sungguh berbeda dengan pengunjung lainnya. Setelan jas mahal dan aura bangsawan yang keluar dari dirinya tentu menjadikannya tatapan public, Itachi mencoba tidak menghiraukan pandangan itu dan mulai memesan kopi.

Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa tahun lalu, kala ia masih SMA. Ketika ia masih bisa melihat senyum hangat orang yang ia sayangi, tawanya yang renyah, dan segala hal yang orang itu lakukan.

Ia tersenyum pahit menginggat kejadian _itu_, kejadian yang membuatnya kehilangan orang itu.

Mungkin, apabila tadi sore Ayahnya tidak mengunjungginya, sekarang ia tidak akan duduk sendiri seperti ini. Duduk sendiri dengan pikiran autisnya, kegalauan yang melanda dirinya yang bahkan mampu membuatnya berjalan kaki selama hampir satu jam lebih. Sungguh ia belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Saat ini ia berharap dapat mendengar suaranya, suara yang ia rindukan…

"Aku bilang, Kau harus!"

Ya, dia merindukan suara itu..

"Jangan membatahku!"

Suara yang penuh paksaan… nada suara seperti itu yang ia rindukan.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu!"

Ia juga merindukan itu, suara memeritah itu…

Sepertinya pikiran autisnya mulai berbahaya, karena suara itu terdengar nyata. Telinganya dengan jelas mendengar suara itu, seperti orang itu ada di dekatnya.

Ya, di dekatnya… Deidara ada didekatnya.

Mata Itachi seketika terbelalak..

Dengan reflex yang sangat cepat ia tolehkan kepalannya ke arah sumber suara, dan dapat ia lihat dengan jelas Deidara berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

* * *

><p>"Ayolah~ badanmu itu bertambah kurus. Karena itu aku mnegajakmu makan di luar, aku tidak mau kau makan ramen terus."<p>

Kekesalan Deidara sepertinya sudah pada batasnya.

Sejak tadi, ia terus memaksa Naruto untuk memakan makanan yang ia pesankan. Namun Naruto tidak memakannya, karena ia ingin memesan ramen. Tapi berhubung di café ini tidak ada ramen, beginilah jadinya..

"Aku bilang kan ingin ramen! Kenapa malah memesan makanan tidak jelas ini." Seru Naruto kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk makanan itu.

Deidara hanya menghela napas pasrah, ia sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa agar Naruto mau memakan makanan itu. "Baiklah, aku akan membelikanmu ramen. Tapi kau habiskan makanan itu terlebih dahulu, oke!" kata Deidara pasrah.

Mendengar itu, wajah Naruto menjadi sumringah. Dengan segera ia memakan makanan itu. Dan senyumpun senantiasa menghiasi wajah Deidara.

Mereka berdua memakan makanannya dengan tenang, sesekali gelak tawa keluar dari bibir mereka sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari bahwa kini ada seseorang yang tengah berdiri di samping meja mereka. Menatap salah satu diantara mereka dengan tatapan tajam.

Naruto menghentikan ocehannya kala ia tak sengaja melihat ke sampingnya, ia mengerutkan keningnya heran ketika ia melihat sesosok pria yangmenatapnya dengan tajam. Entah kenapa Naruto merinding melihat kilat tajam dari bola mata hitam itu.

Deidara yang binggung dengan perubahan tingkah adiknya, ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah yang dituju Naruto. Dan mata biru itu terbelalak sempurna…

Kesal, itulah yang dirasakan Itachi saat ini. Ia begitu kesal melihat Deidara yang terlihat senang.

Bukan karena ia benci karena Deidara begitu bahagia, tapi ia kesal karena kini Deidara tengah duduk bersebrangan dengan entah-siapa-itu menikmati makan malam dengan penuh suka cita. Ia benci melihat hal itu karena _bukan_ _Dirinya_ yang kini duduk berbincang dengan Deidara.

Karena itu, tanpa sadar ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke tempat dimana Deidara berada, dan menatap benci pada seseorang yang kini tengah bersenda gurau dengannya.

Ia tahu, tanpa melihat Deidara pun ia dapat mengetahui raut terkejut Deidara. Setelah puas memberikan tatapan tajam pada orang yang memiliki ciri fisik yang hampir sama dengan Deidara, ia alihkan pandangannya pada Deidara dan menarik paksa Deidara keluar café. Meninggalkan Naruto yang tercenggang…

* * *

><p>Cemburu itu, sepertinya memang dapat membutakan orang.. terbukti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Itachi saat ini.<p>

Karena rasa Cemburu –yang belum ia sadari- itu, ia tidak dapat menyadari kemiripan antara Naruto dan Deidara. Orang yang sedang berada di _emosi_ yang _normal_, pasti dapat menebak bahwa mereka saudara, sayangnya tuan muda yang satu ini emosinya sedang jauh dari kata normal. Hingga kejadian menyeret Deidara dari café pun terjadi.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah gang yang cukup sepi dekat café tadi. Dengan Deidara yang terhimpit diantara tembok dan Itachi, kedua tangannya dicengkram dengan kuat tidak memberikan celah bagi Deidara untuk bergerak. Tubuhnya terkunci.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Deidara dengan penuh amarah. Matanya berkilat tajam menatap Itachi, ia mencoba menberontak namun sia-sia.

Itachi tak menghiraukan ucapan Deidara, kekesalan masih melingkupi dirinya.

Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap tajam cukup lama.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Itachi tajam.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya ketus seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jawab aku!" paksa Itachi. Kini tangan kanannya mencengkram rahang Deidara, memaksanya untuk melihat Itachi.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Deidara hanya mampu meringgis. Dia tidak mampu melawan hingga mau tidak mau ia bertatapan dengan mata Itachi.

"Apa maumu, brengsek!" tantang Deidara memberanikan diri. Dalam situasi seperti ini, ia tidak memperdulikan siapa orang berda didepannya.

"Kau tanya apa mauku?" sinis Itachi, "Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Bibir Deidara menyeringai, "Untuk apa? Siapa pun dia, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu kan?"

Itachi tertegun untuk sesaat, itu benar. Itachi tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya, siapapun pemuda itu bukanlah urusannya. Tapi, egonya tidak mau menerima itu karena ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang memeliki posisi yang sama dengan dirinya di kehidupan Deidarai, apalagi melebihinya. Hanya dia yang boleh memiliki posisi istimewa di hati pemuda itu. Egois, eh?

Itachi tak kunjung membalas perkataan Deidara dan itu membuatnya jengah. Ia mendengus, "Lepas," Deidara mulai memberontak lagi. "Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, jadi cepat lepaskan aku!" serunya yang mulai kesal.

Itachi terdiam sesaat mencerna ucapan Deidara, dia salah.. "Tapi aku ada—" itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang terdengar dari Itachi, karena selanjutnya ia meraup bibir Deidara dan menciumnya dengan paksa.

Sesaat Deidara hanya mampu membelalakkan matanya, tapi detik selanjutnya ia semakin memberontak walau itu percuma.

Itachi terus melumat bibir itu tanpa menghiraukan pembrontakan Deidara, ia tidak perduli apakah itu dapat melukainya atau tidak. Ia hanya ingin meluapkan persaan yang selama ini menghantuinya. Itachi sudah lepas kendali, ia tidak perduli Daidara menerimanya atau tidak.

Lelah membrontak, akhirnya Deidara menerima setiap sentuhan itu. Tidak dapat ia sangkal, ia merasa inilah yang ia inginkan, inilah keegoisan yang ia simpan rapat dan kini lepas sudah keegoisannya. Ia mulai membalas ciuman yang diberikan Itachi, ciuman yang tadinya berkesan brutal kini berubah melembut.

Entah kenapa Deidara ingin berbesar kepala dengan beranggapan bahwa Itachi melakukan itu karena memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, beranggapan bahwa ciuman yang diberikan padanya dipenuhi oleh perasaan. Itu dapat ia rasakan kerena sentuhan yang diberikan kepadanya semakin dalam dan kini tanpa paksaan.

Entah sejak kapan mereka melakukan hal itu bukan karena keiinginan dari sebelah pihak, tapi kini kedua belah pihak melakukan itu karena keinginan masing-masing. Meluapkan segala perasaan yang menyesakkan hati mereka. Tangan Itachi pun kini sudah berpindah tempat, melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggan Deidara untuk mempertipis jarak diantara mereka dan semakin memperdalam sentuhannya.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman dan kini dengan enggan Itachi menghentikan sentuhannya karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen.

Deidara menundukkan wajahnya setelah Itachi melepaskan Ciumannya dan segera menghirup oksigen. Ia tidak mampu manatap Itachi, begitu kesadarannya kembali.

Ia merasa malu karena dengan mudahnya ia luluh oleh sentuhan Itachi dan membalasnya dengan begitu intens. Rasa takut tiba-tiba muncul ketika Itachi melepas ciumannya, Ia takut kejadian ini hanyalah kejadian yang tidak berarti bagi Itachi. Ia takut, setelah kejadian ini ia akan dipandang rendah oleh Itachi.. ia takut.. kalu anggapan bahwa Itachi memiliki perasaan yang sama denganya ternyata Salah. Apabila itu terjadi, maka Hancurlah dirinya..

* * *

><p>Itachi tersenyum simpul, awalnya ia berpikir Deidara akan membrontak lebih keras dan bahkan memukulnya. Namun ternyata ia salah, ketika ia memperlumbut sentuhannya Deidara justru membalasnya. Bolehkah ia berharap Deidara memaafkannya dan hubungan mereka akan kembali seperti semula atau bahkan lebih?<p>

Senyum itu belum hilang dari wajahnya, bahkan sekarang tersenyum geli karena melihat wajah Deidara yang memerah. Mungkin, ini saat yang tepat baginya untuk mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak ingin lebih lama memendam perasaannya, karena ia yakin Deidara masih memeliki perasaan itu terhadapnya.

Dan iItachi membulatkan tekadnya…

"Dengarkan aku," Pinta Itachi dengan suara pelan, tangan kanan itu menyentuh dagu Deidara dengan lembut dan mengangkatnya untuk menatap bola mata hitamnya.

Pemilik mata biru jernih itu menurut dan kini menatapnya, diusapnya pipi Deidara yang masih bersemu merah itu dengan lembut.

"Aku.."

Tak sempat Itachi mengatakan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan, ia merasa tubuhnya tertarik kebelakang dan ia merasakan rasa nyeri dan panas pada pipi kirinya.

Tubuhnya dihempaskan ke jalan beraspal, tak sempat menulolak karena kejadian itu begitu cepat dan tiba-tiba. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang robek karena sebuah pukulan yang ia dapatkan entah dari siapa.

Matanya berkilat tajam dan menatap sesosok tubuh yang kini berdiri dihadapannya, bahkan kini tangan sosok itu mencengkram kerah kemejanya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA, BERENGSEK?" teriak suara itu penuh amarah dan menghantam pipi Itachi dengan satu pukulan lagi.

Sudut bibir Itachi kembali mengalirkan darah, ia mengusap darah itu dengan kasar dan segera bangkit membalas memukul sosok itu.

Ia marah, momen yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk memperbaiki hunbungan antara dirinya dan Deidara rusak oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba menghantamnya, bahkan ia tidak mengetahui mengapa sosok itu menghantamnya padahal ia tidak mengenal sosok itu.

Seorang pemuda yang ia yakini jauh lebih muda dari dirinya, Itachi tidak begitu jelas wajah pemuda itu akrena pencahayaan di tempat itu minim.

"Apa masalahmu, Bocah!" hardik Itachi berang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya pemuda itu menunjuk Deidara yang kini menampilkan ekspresi kaget.

Itachi mendelik, ia menatap Deidara yang tidak bergeming sedikitpun. "Apapun yang kulakukan padanya bukan urusanmu!" ucapnya kembali menatap tajam sosok itu.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku!" jawaban yang meyakinkan, Itachi terpaku.. _urusanya? _Itachi kembali teringat Deidara tidaklah sendiri datang ke café itu, tapi dengan seseorang. Ya, seseorang dan kini ia yakin bahwa pemuda dihadapanya adalah seseorang itu.

Sebersit kesimpulan ia dapatkan, kesimpulan berdasarkan pemikiran sesaat hanya dengan satu kalimat yang diucapkan oleh pemuda didepannya, juga insiden ciuman tadi dimana Deidara membalas ciumannya tanpa ragu memperkuat kesimpulannya. Sebuah kesalan besar baginya menyimpulkan artian dari kalimat itu dan balasan ciuman itu, kesimpulan yang sangatlah tidak benar.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau seorang Gigolo, eh Deidara?" simpul Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Deidara dan meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu. Dan seketika ia melihat luka yang mendalam di matanya. Tubuh Deidara bergetar, apa yang dipikirnya menjadi kenyataan.

Tatapan merendahkan itu…

* * *

><p>Lagi, kejadian itu terulang lagi..<p>

_Kenapa harus seperti ini_? Itulah pertanyaan yang muncul sejak tadi, sejak dirinya meninggalkan Deidara dengan pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya.

Tidak seharunya ia mengatakan hal itu, karena ia tahu Deidara bukanlah orang seperti itu.

Setelah sukses membuat kamar yang rapi itu menjadi berantakan -untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya-, Itanci mencoba mendinginkan pikiranya dan kembali mengulang kejadian tadi.

Ia merasa marah pada dirinya ketika pemuda itu menjawab dengan lantang bahwa pemuda itu memiliki urusan dengan Deidara dengan artian pemuda itu memiliki hubungan dengan Deidara. Ia merasa terpukul karena ia tidak bisa mengatakan itu pada Deidara saat ia mengatakan bahwa tidak ada hubungan dengan dirinya

Kini, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tidak mungkin ia kembali ke café itu, karena ia yakin Deidara sudah pergi dari tempat itu bersama adiknya…

_Adik? _

"SIAL!" Itachi merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa ia bisa lupa kalau Deidara memiliki adik? Dan lagi, harusnya ia bisa melihat betapa miripnya mereka ketika ia melihat Deidara dan pemuda itu di café.

Rasa bersalah kembali melingkupi dirinya, ia begitu bodoh hanya karena terbawa emosi ia mengambil kesimpulan yang salah..

Ia meremas rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menumpukan sikunya pada paha. "Maafkan aku.." bisiknya pada kesunyian.

* * *

><p>Naruto terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan kakanya.<p>

Bukan salahnya kan jika ia memukul Itachi? Naruto tidak mengetahui kalau lelaki itu atasan Deidara. Apalagi mereka berada di gang yang sepi dengan posisi yang mencurigakan saat Naruto berhasil menemuka kemana Deidara dideret seseorang yang ternyata atasan kakaknya.

"Maaf, " sesal Naruto setelah mendengar penjelasan Deidara. "Aku kan tidak tahu. Lagipula, kenapa juga atasanmu itu menyeretmu keluar? Itu mencurigakan, terlebih posisi kalian itu. Aku kan jadi berpikir kalau _Aniki_ akan diperkosa." Lanjutnya.

Deidara berusaha menahan untuk tidak melemparkan bantal yang berada disampingnya ke wajh Naruto. Diperkosa? Heh, yang benar saja!

Itu tidak akan terjadi! Yah walau sebenarnya Bibirnya kini sudah tidak suci lagi, tapi apa itu berarti bibirnya telah diperkosa?

Rasanya Deidara bisa gila memikirkan hal tidak senonoh itu.

"Jangan sembarangan menyimpulkan, bodoh!" kesal Deidara.

"Tapi, aku tidak terima _Aniki_ disebut Gigolo olehnya. Atasan macam apa itu?" seru Naruto tambah kesal. Jujur saja, jika Itachi tidak segera pergi maka dapat dipastikan Itachi akan masuk rumah sakit karena dihajar Naruto. Yah, tapi setidaknya Naruto berhasil memukulnya dua kali.

Perkataan Naruto kembali membuka lukanya, kenapa Itachi bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan mudahnya? Apa alasanya hingga ia disebut Gigolo? Pelacur?

Lalu tatapan merendahkan itu...

Tanpa sadar ia meremas dadanya, sakit.. rasanya sakit dituding oleh orang yang disayangi. Padahal.. ia berharap Itachi akan mengatakan sewsuatu yang menenangkannya tadi.

Ya.. tadi. Kalau saja Naruto tidak datang menghantam Itachi, apa sebenarnya yang akan diungkapkan Itachi? Tentu bukan kalimat yang menyakitkan bukan? Masihkah ia boleh berharap bahwa Itachi akan meminta maaf padanya?

"Aku sangat lelah, aku ingin istirahat." Pamit Naruto dan menuju kamarnya tanpa menunggu balasan Deidara, namun sebelum sampai kamar ia menongok kearah Deidara dan tersenyum, " _Aniki _juga, istirahatlah dan jangan pikirkan masalah tadi." Pintanya, karena Naruto tahu kakaknya pasti memikirkan kejadian tadi. Ia tahu, yang paling kesal dan sakit adalah kakaknya.

Deidara mengangguk dan ia pun segera pergi ke kamarnya.

* * *

><p>"Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu, Itachi?" tanya Fugaku yang menatap putra sulungnya dengan khawatir, walau tidak terlihat di raut wajahnya.<p>

Itachi mengalihkan padanganya pada Ayahnya. "..Tidak.." jawabnya.

Fugaku menghela napas. Ia memang seorang Ayah yang tidak begitu bisa menunjukkan perhatian terhadap anaknya, namun bukan berarti ia tidak perduli.

"Yakin?" tanyanya sangsi.

Itachi mengangguk yakin., walau sebenarnya yang ditanyakan Ayahnya itu benar. Pikirannya dipenuhi oeh sosok Deidara, manabisa ia menceritak apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya. Tidak terima kasih.

"Kalau kau punya masalah, ceritakan pada kami, Itachi." Suara lembut khas seorang Ibu member saran.

Itachi menghela napas, mungkin untuk yang satu ini ia memang harus mengatakannya, "Mengenai Putra paman Minato, sepertinya aku memiliki dugaan pada salah satu karyawa di perushaanku." Jelasnya yang membuat Fugaku dan Mikoto menatap Itachi terkejut.

"Benarkah?" terselip nada gembira dari pertanyaan Ibunya. Itachi mengangguk menjawab keraguan Ibunya.

Ia tidaklah bohong akan hal ini, walaupun bukti belumtekumpul tapi Itachi yakin Deidara adalah putra dari Minato dan Kushina. Ya, Deidara... ia bisa melihat kemiripan Deidara dengan Minato. Rambut pirang dan mata birunya sama dengan Minato.

"Apa kau sudah menyelidikinya?" tanya Fugaku, karena ia kurnag yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan Itachi.

"Belum, tapi aku yakin akan hal itu karena dia memiliki ciri fisik yang sama." Jelas Itachi.

"sebaiknya diselidiki dulu, jagan sampai salah orang." Saran Fugaku.

Itachi hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan membaca surat kabar di hari minggu yang cerah ini.

* * *

><p>Tidak ada sebuah firasat yag ia rasakan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang akan menunjukkan hal buruk terjadi, semua berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.<p>

Semua mengalir seperti biasanya, tapi kenapa?

Hal buruk menimpanya disaat ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi kecuali _dia_, kenapa hal itu datang kala ia sedang dilanda masalah? Apa salahnya hingga ia harus menerima kenyataan yang menyakitkan ini?

Dia tidak pernah meminta apapun pada Tuhan kecuali ia ingin hidupnya tenang, tapi kenapa ketenangan itu belum juga datang?

Hujan telah berhenti sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, rumah mungil yang biasanya sepi kini ramai dikunjungi. Bukan karena adanya perayaan atau apapun, karena sebuah perayaan tidaklah membuat para tamunya mengeluarkan air mata, tidak membuat para pengunjung memakai pakaian serba hitam bahkan payung yang mereka gunakan pun berwarna hitam. Jika dirumah sederhana itu mengdakan sebuah perayaan, tidak akan ada seseorang yang menangis histeris karena kehilangan seseorang yang dicintainya.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu menangis histeris didepan sebuah altar pemakaman. Menyebut nama seorang pemuda yang kini telah tertidur dalam keabadian, pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya selama satu tahun ini.

Gadis itu masih menangis, dua orang teman perempuannya memeluknya dan ikut menangis..

Tidak hanya gadis itu yang menangis, dari sudut pintu seorang lelaki muda ikut menangis walau kini air matanya terlah kering. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menangis. Lelaki itu menghampiri gadis tadi, dipeuknya gadis itu setelah teman-temannya melepas pelukan pada gadis itu.

"Naruto tidak akan senang kalau kau menangis, Hinata." Ucap lelaki itu menenangkn. "Tersenyumlah.. biarkan Naruto pergi, jangan membuatnya pergi dengan hati yang berat karena kau tidak merelakannya." Lanjutnya.

Gadis itu menatap lelaki yang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Naruto, "Aku sangat mencintainya." Lirih gadis itu.

"Aku tahu," Lelaki itu melepas pelukannya dan mengambil sesuatu di kantung celananya dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata. "Naruto menitipkan ini padaku untuk menyerahkannya padamu." Jelasnya seraya memberikan sebuah surat pada Hinata dan diterimanya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Dei-_nii_.. ini.."

"Dia ingin kau bahagia, Hinata." Ucap Deidara dengan sebuah senyum tulus.

* * *

><p>Rumah itu kini sudah sepi meninggalkan beberapa orang disana, yaitu Deidara, Hiata, Seorang gadis berambut pink dan seorang ramaja lelaki, mereka tengah sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.<p>

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam terlihat tengah memeluk gadis berambut pink, mencoba menenangkan sang kekasih akan kepergian sahabat mereka.

Deidara sendiri hanya memandang keluar jendela, sengkan Hinata yang sudah mulai tenang memainkan sebuah kalung yang ia dapat dari surat yang diberikan Deidara, kalung dari Naruto.

"Dei-_nii,_" panggil gadis berambut pink itu, "Kami pilang dulu." Pamit gadis itu seraya bangkit daru duduknya bersamaan dengan kekasihnya.

Deidara tersenyum, "Ya, hati-hati Sakura, Sasuke."

Sebelum keluar, Sakura dan Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang. Sakura memeluk Hinata sesaat, sedang Sasuke menepuk bahu gadis itu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Hinata." Kata Sakura samba mengusap punggung Hinata, mencoba member kekuatan pada gadis itu. Hinata hanya mengangguk dipelukan Sakura.

"Ya.. Naruto juga bilang begitu." Akhinya, sebuah senyum manis terukir di wajah cantiknya.

Sasuke menghampiri Deidara yang masih duduk termenung, "Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja kami. Kami akan membuntumu, Dei-_nii_."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Sebaiknya kalian segera pulang. Jangan membuat orang tua kalian khawatir." Sarannya

Sasuke mengangguk, ia hampiri Sakura yang berdiri beriringan dengan Hinata.

Mereka melangkah menuju pintu keluar, namun ketika Sasuke hendak membuka pintu, pintu itu telah dibuka oleh seseorang..

* * *

><p>Tiga hari ini Itachi mencoba mendekati Deidara, namun sayang selama tiga hari itu ia tidak menemukan Deidara dikantornya. Tidak ada kabar dari baik dari karyawa lain.<p>

Dia sudah bertanya pada Konan, namun sama sepertinya Konan pun tidak mengetahui keberadaan Deidara.

Sampai siang tadi ia mendapat kabar yang mengejutkan dari Konan, dengan segera ia meninggalkan kantornya dan menyeret Konan untuk pergi bersamanya menemui Deidara.

Itachi yakin, saat ini pasti Deidara sedang dilanda kesedihan..

Adiknya, Keluarga satu-satunya telah meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Itachi tiba dirumah itu, sesaat sebelum acara pemakaman berlangsung, tidak seperti Konan yang langsung menghampiri Deidara. Ia memilih untuk diam di salah satu sudut rumah itu dan mengamati situasi dirumah itu, sampai acara pemekaman pun ia tidak menghampiri Deidara. Ia bermaksud menghampirinya ketika keadaan mulai sepi, ia bahkan menyuruh Konan untuk tidak memberitahukan kedatangnya dan menyuruh Konan kembali ke kantor terlebih dahulu.

Keadaan di rumah mungil itu mulai sepi, ia bermaksud untuk menemui Deidara. Selain untuk meluruskan segala masalah, ia juga ingin menemani pemuda itu yang ia yakini sedang bersedih.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, ia membuka pintu rumah itu. Betapa terkejutnya saat melihat sosok di balik pintu itu bukanlah sosok Deidara, melainkan adiknya..

* * *

><p>"<em>Aniki<em>?" tanya Sasuke memastikan bahwa orang yang berada di depannya adalah kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi terdiam sesaat, "Sedang apa disini, Sasuke?" heran Itachi melihat adiknya.

Sasuke menghela napas, sejak kapan kakaknya jadi bodoh begini? Tentu saja ia datang melayat. Malas menjawa pertanyaan tidak penting itu, Sasuke balik bertanya. "_Aniki _sendiri? Setahuku kau tidak memiliki kenalan di daerah ini."

Ck, adiknya ini sungguh menyebalkan, apa susahnya ia menjawab pertanyaanya? Bukannya malah melemparkan pertanyaan. "Salah sau karyawanku tinggal disini." Jelasnya, "jawabanmu?" tuntutnya.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, pertanyaannya kembali menginggatkan dirinya akan sahabat terdekatnya, sahabat yang telah ia anggap saudara sendiri. "Sahabatku…"

Tidak perlu dilanjutkan, karena ia yakin kakaknya mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

Itachi mengangguk mengerti.

Dunia ini sempit, eh?

Kenyataan adiknya bersahabat dengan adik Deidara tidakkah itu menunjukkan bahwa dunia ini sempit.

"Ada apa?" tanya Deidara pada ketiganya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Sadari tadi, Deidara melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba terhenti langkahnya. Merasa penasaran, ia menghampiri Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinata untuk mengetahui penyebab terhentinya mereka di depan pintu. Sakura hanya menunjuk kearah luar, begitupula Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar Deidara bisa melihat Itachi.

Awalnya Deidara tidak begitu mengenali sosok yang berada di depannya karena adanya sinar matahari dari luar, tapi begitu matanya membiasakan diri dengan cahaya matahari, matanya terbelalak sempurna…

"Itachi…"

* * *

><p>Bagi yang sudah mereview It's You, saya ucapkan terima kasih... maaf, apabila review-nya belum sempat saya balas.<p>

Saya harap Sekuel ini cukup memuaskan bagi kalian, karena jujur entah kenapa saya merasa sekuel ini 'agak garing' (atau 'emang garing'?).

masih perlu dilanjutkan kah?

berikan Review jika memang harus dilanjutkan^^ (dan doa-kan semoga saya bisa cepat update :p)

-Terima Kasih-

Hyefye


	3. Chapter 3

**It's You**

**(Sequel)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt**

**Pair: Itachi U. - Deidara (ItaDei)**

**Warn': typo(s) -to much-, ooc?, yaoi**

**Happy Reading, Minna-san^^**

.

.

"Pulanglah.." hanya untuk mengungkapkan satu kalimat itu rasanya sangatlah berat.

Bukan karena tidak rela jika pemuda disampingnya kembali pulang, tapi karena suatu hal yang telah terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Kejadian yang membuatnya tidak habis pikir, mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi disaat kedaannya yang 'labil' ini?

Menyuruh pemuda itu pulang adalah cara yang tepat untuk –mencoba- melupakan kejadian 'itu', meskipun tidaklah mungkin kejadian 'itu' bisa segera dilupakan kala pemuda itu pergi. Tentu saja, siapa yang akan melupakan kejadian –yang termasuk kategori- buruk secara berturut-turut? Dua kejadian dalam satu hari penuh yang –diyakini- mampu membuat pemuda pirang ini 'Gila' detik ini juga.

Pemuda berambut hitam disampingnya menatap Deidara dengan sorot mata penuh penyesalan, Itachi tidak mampu berkata apapun bahkan untuk membantah pun ia tak sanggup. Kejadian 'itu' sungguh diluar rencana, ia tidak bermaksud memanfaatkan keadaan Deidara yang sedang 'labil'. Tidak ada niatan seperti itu ketika ia berkunjung kerumah Deidara.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Itachi beranjak dari kasur dengan perasaan tak menentu. Ia memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai ruangan itu dan dengan segera memakainya. Setelah selesai, ia hampiri Deidara yang tertuduk lesu dan mengusap helaian pirang itu dengan lembut, "Maaf.." itu adalah kata terakhir yang Itachi ucapkan sebelum pergi dari rumah mungil itu.

Tetesan air mata yang kemarin mengering kini kembali mengalir, tubuh Deidara bergetar mencoba menahan isakan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. Ia memeluk tubuhnya yang hanya ditutupi oleh selimut.

"Itachi…"

.

_Demi apapun di dunia ini, keadaan seperti sekarang ini sungguh diluar pemikiran kedua pemuda itu._

_Keadaan dimana Itachi sedang memeluk Deidara dengan begitu 'protectif' dan Deidara hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan Itachi. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menghindari 'sahabat'nya ini, saat ini ia hanya membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjadi sandarannya._

_Deidara hanya ingin beristirahat sejenak melupakan kejadian-kejadian yang lalu dengan Itachi yang kini menjadi sandarannya, karena bagaimanapun secara tidak langsung hal itu menunjukkan bahwa dia 'memang' mengginginkan Itachi untuk menemaninya. Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinata telah pulang sejak tadi setelah Itachi menjelaskan kedatangannya ke rumah Deidara dengan 'sedikit' bumbu kebohongan hingga tidak menimbulkan pertanyaan bagi ketiga remaja itu._

_Dengan lembut Itachi mengusap punggung Deidara bermaksud menenangkan pemuda itu, "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat di kamar." Saran Itachi._

_Deidara hanya mengangguk dalam dekapan Itachi, merasakan anggukan Deidara di dadanya dengan segara ia bangkit dari duduknya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dan memapah Deidara ke kamarnya._

_Setibanya di kamar, Itachi mendudukkan Deidara di kasur yang berada dekat jendela. Setelah sedikit tenang, Itachi meninggalkan Deidara bermaksud mengambil air di dapur. Setelah kembali dari dapur dengan tangan kanan yang membawa segelas air, ia duduk di samping Deidara yang kini tengah duduk bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur dan membantu Deidara meminumkan air itu._

"_Terima kasih." Lirih Deidara tanpa melihat Itachi yang kini sedang menyimpan gelas yang masih berisi air itu di meja dekat tempat tidur._

_Setelah menyimpan gelas itu, Itachi memperbaiki posisi duduknya menjadi 'lebih dekat' dengan Deidara._

"_Tidurlah!" Perintah Itachi sambil mengusap pelan kepala Deidara._

"_Aku tidak ngantuk." Bantah Deidara._

_Itachi menghela napas pasrah, walaupun tidak ngantuk tetapi tetap saja ia harus beristirahat. "Kau terlihat lelah, Dei. Wajahmu pucat.."_

"_Aku tidak lelah.." bantahnya lagi, kini Deidara menatap Itachi dengan tatapan seakan memohon agar tidak menyuruhnya tidur._

"_Baiklah, tapi setidaknya istirahatkan pikiranmu." Ucapnya lagi sambil memcoba membaringkan Deidara._

_Dengan sedikit paksaan, akhirnya Deidara menurut juga. Itachi menyelimuti tubuh Deidara sebatas dadanya, tangan kanan Itachi beralih dari selimut ke dahi Deidara. Ia mengusap lembut poni Deidara yang menutupi dahinya._

_Deidara sendiri perlahan memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut dari Itachi, sebuah senyum lembut menghiasi bibir Itachi. Matanya meneliti setiap lekuk wajah pemuda yang masih memejamkan matanya, kelopak mata dengan bulu mata lentik yang tidak terlalu panjang menyembunyikan 'imitasi' warna langit kala siang hari, hidung mancung, serta bibir semerah _cherry_. Mengikuti arah pandangnya, kini tangannya ikut andil mengusap setiap apa ia lihat dan terhenti di bibir merah itu._

_Merasa sentuhan lembut itu berpindah, Deidara membuka matanya dan melihat Itachi yang menyungingkan senyum tulus padanya. Entah sihir apa yang dimiliki Itachi hingga Deidara pun ikut menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Dan entah apa yang terjadi, seakan adanya magnet yang berbeda kutub dan saling tarik-menarik, kedua belah bibir itu kini saling menempel satu sama lain._

_Awalnya yang hanya menempelkan, kini berubah ketika Itachi mencium lembut bibir itu. Terbawa suasana, Deidara membalas ciuman Itachi tak kalah lembut._

_Tangan Itachi mencengkram tengkuk Deidara memperdalam ciuman mereka, sedangkan tangan Deidara yang tadinya hanya diam kini merangkul leher Itachi._

_Ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi ciuman penuh hasrat untuk saling memiliki. _

_Itachi masih betah melumat bibir Deidara yang kini bisa dipastikan agak membengkak menginggat cukup lama mereka berciuman, hingga akhirnya Deidara mendorong 'pelan' bahu Itachi untuk menghentikan ciumannya karena ia mulai kehilangan pasokan oksigen. Dengan enggan Itacih melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Deidara, Ia menatap Deidara yang tengah menghirup oksigen. Setelah dirasa Deidara cukup mendapat oksigen, kembali Itachi melumat bibir itu._

_Kini tangannya tak tinggal diam, satu per satu Itachi melepas kancing kemeja Deidara hingga terekpos dengan jelas leher jenjang dan tubuh bagian depan Deidara._

_Dengan sekali gerakan, Itachi berhasil melepas kemeja putih yang dikenakan Deidara tanpa melepaskan ciumannya._

_Setelah kemeja itu dilempar secara sembarang, Itachi mengalihkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang Deidara bermaksud memberikan tanda kepemilikan pada pemuda berparas cantik itu._

_Tidak hanya di leher, Itachi memberikan tanda kepemilikannya pada pundak, dada, dan perut Deidara._

_Dedara pasrah menerima semua perlakuan Itachi, ia menerima apapun yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Setelah semua pakaian yang mereka kenakan terhempas begitu saja di lantai kamar miliknya. Kejadian diluar kehendak meraka berdua terjadi begitu saja, tanpa ada yang menolak kejadian yang mungkin akan disesali oleh kedua belah pihak._

_Ia pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia hanya ingin mengikuti kata hatinya, benar kata Itachi: ia lelah… ia ingin mengistirahkan pikirannya. Mengosongkan memori otaknya yang penuh dengan kejadian yang mampu membuatnya mencabut nyawanya sendiri._

_._

Isakan demi isakan mengema di ruangan serba putih itu.

Pikirannya kini benar-benar kosong, seakan ia tidak memiliki ingatan sedikitpun akan hidupnya selama 21 tahun ini. Meski memang kini ia merasakan kekosongan, namun bukan pikirannya yang kosong, tapi hatinya. Kekosongan hati lah yang ia rasakan kini, ia tidak tahu akan menjadi apa hidupnya stelah ini.

Setelah semua keluarga yang dimiliknya 'pergi', ia hanya seorang diri. Meski ia memiliki teman dan sahabat serta orang yang ia anggap keluarga, tentu hal itu tidaklah sama dengan saat ketika ada keluarga yang memberi dukungan hidup walau hanya seorang adik.

Rasanya, semua menjadi sia-sia saat kita berkerja keras mengumpulkan harapan untuk tetap hidup bersama keluarga satu-satunya dan harapan itu hancur kala orang yang bersangkut telah kembali pada-Nya. Sebuah pemikiran naïf jika dengan bekerja keras makan apa yang ia inginkan akan 'mudah' tercapai, tapi akan menjadi 'sangat' sulit ketika sang Pencipta 'membelokkan' pemikiran itu.

Kerja keras tidak akan berguna jika takdir yang sudah tidak dapat dibantah lagi berkata lain, walau takdir memang bagaimana kita membawa 'hidup' kita, tetap itu akan menjadi sebuah kalimat penenang kehidupan jika kalimat ' takdir yang telah ditetapkan tidak akan bisa dirubah' tercantum dengan manis dalam kehidupan. Dan yang dapat membuktikan hal itu adalah Kematian.

Tapi.. itu bukanlah sebuah kesia-siaan, karena dengan adanya kejadian seperti itu kita dapat merasakan bahwa hidup itu tidaklah semudah bayangan kita. Memudahkan kehidupan adalah salah satu bentuk menikmati hidup, karena orang yang berbahagia meski dengan kekurangan dan penderitaannya adalah orang-orang yang menikmati hidupnya, mensyukuri hidupnya.

Hanya saja, apakah Deidara termasuk orang-orang itu?

.

Itachi menyandarkan tubuhnya tegapnya di balik pintu, mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya yang kini dikelilingi oleh berbagai macam perasaan tidak menentu.

Satu langkah pun kakinya tidak membawa dirinya untuk pergi dari rumah Deidara. Ia tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini, meninggalkan Deidara setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin? Tidakkah itu menunjukkan bahwa dirinya pria brengsek?

Tidak, ia tidak ingin menjadi pria brengsek untuk orang yang ia cintai.

Maka dari itu, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali melangkah memasuki rumah mungil itu.

Dengan langkah cepat ia melangkan menuju kamar Deidara dan membuka dengan kasar pintu kamar itu.

Mata hitamnya melihat Deidara masih berada di atas tempat tidur dengan keadaan yang sama sebelum ia meninggalkan pemuda itu. Dengan setengah berlari ia menghampiri Deidara dan dengan cepat memeluk pemuda itu.

Deidara tersentak merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk seseorang secara tiba-tiba. Awalnya ia bermaksud untuk berontak, namun diurungkan niatnya ketika mendengar suara orang yang ia kenali, "Dengarkan aku.." bisik Itachi tepat ditelinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Dei.." ungkap Itachi.

Tubuh Deidara menegang, matanya menyorot tidak percaya. Tubuh Deidara kaku, tidak meyakini pendengarannya.

Tidak merasakan reaksi apapun dari Deidara, Itachi menangkupkan tangannya pada wajah Deidara dan menatap dalam bola mata biru itu.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu.." ucapnya lagi memberi penegasan berharap Deidara memberikan reaksi. Mata Deidara berkedip sekali, kemudian menatap Itachi mencoba mencari kebenaran di bola mata hitam itu.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya tidak yakin.

"Dengarkan aku dan jangan mencela," pinta Itachi.

"Aku menyadari perasaanku ini ketika kau menjauhiku, jujur aku sangat tersiksa ketika kau menganggapku orang lain, tidak menghiraukan aku bahkan menganggap ku tidak ada. Selama ini aku memang mencoba menyangkal perasaanku ini, tapi semakin aku menyangkal semakin besar pula perasaan yang timbul untukmu. Selama kau menjauhiku, aku selalu mencari cara untuk meminta maaf atas kelakuanku waktu itu dan mencoba mendapatkan hatimu kembali." Jelas Itachi, "Aku tidaklah berbohong.."

"Lalu.. kenapa saat itu kau.."

Seakan mengerti Itachi dengan cepat menjawab, "Aku begitu bodoh bila menyangkut masalah perasaan. Saat itu aku tidak begitu percaya dengan pernyataanmu, apalagi kau sering bercanda dengan mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku. Tapi… begitu melihatmu meneteskan air mata, aku menyadarinya.."

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengasihaniku dengan berkata seperti itu!" ucap Deidara ketus. Siapa yang akan mempercayai perkataannya? Setelah apa yang terjadi dan apa yang telah diucapkan oleh Itachi, tidaklah mudah untuk mempercayainya.

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu, Dei. Aku mengatakan hal sebenarnya." Dengan sedikit emosi Itachi berkata, kenapa begitu sulit untuk meyakinkan orang lain?!

"Ah.. tentu saja, orang sepertimu mana mau mengasihani orang rendahan sepertiku. Tentu kau berkata seperti itu karena kau tidak ingin disebut brengsek kan!? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku selama ini, terlebih… setelah kejadian semalam." Ucap Deidara tajam. "Kau… hanya mementingkan harga dirimu." Tambahnya menatap Itachi tajam.

"BERHENTI BERSIKAP SEPERTI ITU, DEI!" bentak Itachi, ia binggung dengan pemikiran pemuda di hadapannya ini. Mengapa begitu sulit meyakinkannya? Ok, mungkin hal itu terjadi karena dirinya juga, tapi setidaknya tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu kan!?

Deidara yang terkejut dengan bentakan Itachi hanya memandang Itachi dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti itu," ulang Itachi kini lebih pelan, "Aku memang tidak ingin menjadi pria brengsek, terlebih untukmu." Lanjutnya sambil mengusap pipi Deidara.

"Untuk.. ku?" tanya Deidara tidak mengerti.

Itachi tersenyum, "Ya, untukmu. Aku ingin kau menerimaku karena aku tulus mencintaimu, karena itu…" Itachi mengantung perkataannya.

"Karena itu?"

"Karena itu, tinggalah bersamaku." Dengan penuh keyakinan Itachi melanjutkan kalimat yang sengaja ia gantungkan.

Mata Deidara terbelalak, "Ti-tinggal bersama? Ma-maksudmu.."

Dengan perlahan Itachi mengecup kening pemuda pirang itu, "Kita tinggal bersama di Apartemenku, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada orangtuaku."

Entah sudah berapa kali jantung Deidara hampir loncat dari tempatnya, apa-apaan ini? mengenalkannya pada orangtua Itachi.. Apa Itachi sudah Gila?

"Untuk apa kau mengenalkanku pada mereka?" tanyanya heran.

"Tentu saja agar mereka tahu bahwa kau adalah calon menantu mereka." Sebuah senyum jahil tersungging dengan jelas di bibir Itachi.

"APAAA!?"

.

.

"Jadi… namamu Deidara?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya pada Deidara yang duduk dengan canggung disampingnya.

Deidara melirik wanita paruh baya di sampingnya sebentar, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk. Mikoto-wanita paruh baya itu- tersenyum melihat tingkah Deidara. Diusapnya rambut pirang Deidara dengan lembut, "Wajahmu mirip sekali dengan ibu mu, cantik.." puji Mikoto sambil membelai wajah Deidara.

Mendengar pujian dari Mikoto, ia menatap Mikoto binggung, "Anda… mengenal ibu saya?" tanya Deidara.

Seulas senyum terpatri di wajah Mikoto, "Aku sahabat ibu dan ayahmu, begitupula dengan suamiku. Kami bersahabat sejak kuliah." Jelas Mikoto.

Deidara menatap tak percaya pada wanita disampingnya, "Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi tak yakin. Mikoto hanya tersenyum menandakan bahwa hal itu benar adanya.

Satu lagi kenyataan yang membuat dia merasa dunia ini terlalu sempit untuk dihuni, sahabat adiknya ternyata adaah adik Itachi, sekarang.. ayah dari kedua orang itu adalah sahabat orangtuanya. Ck, ia binggung harus merasa senang atau tidak.

"Apa kau tahu?" tanya Mikoto, Deidara menggeleng yang tentu saja tanda bahwa ia tidak tahu. "Aku dan suamiku salama beberapa tahun ini mencari kalian, setelah mendapat kabar bahwa kakek dan nenek kalian meninggal. Kami bermaksud mengajakmu dan adikmu tinggal bersama kami, merawat kalian seperti anak sendiri, tapi sayangnya kami tidak menemukan kalian." Jelas Mikoto.

Deidara merasa terharu dengan niat sahabat dari orang tuanya ini, tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata ayahnya memiliki sahabat yang begitu baik bahkan berniat untuk merawatnya. "Saat aku mendengar Itachi membawa anak Kushina, aku sangat bahagia. Tepat sesuai dengan perkiraanku, kau secantik ibumu."

"Maaf, _ba-san… _tapi aku laki-aki. Jadi mana mungkin aku cantik." Sangkal Deidara. Tentu saja Deidara akan menyangkal hal itu, ia akan merasa senang jika ada yang memujinya tampan, tapi kalau cantik… tidak, terima kasih!

Mendengar sangkalan Deidara, Mikoto tertawa. "Kau itu lebih cocok disebut Cantik, laki-laki cantik." Deidara merenggut mendengar Mikoto bersikeras mengatakan ia cantik, ia tidak bisa menyangkal lagi. Memang, untuk ukuran pemuda bisa dikatakan ia termasuk kategori cantik. Neneknya dulu selalu mengatakan kalau dia itu mirip ibunya, dari TK dia selalu disangka perempuan dan sampai sekarang pun ia masih merasa risih.

Cukup lama mereka berbincang untuk saling mengenal dan bercerita seputar kehidupan Deidara, begitupula dengan Naruto. Fugaku, yang baru beberapa saat lalu bergabung dengan Deidara dan Mikoto sangat terkejut mendengar kabar meninggalnya Naruto.

Fugaku pernah bertemu dengan Naruto sebelumnya dan sangat menyukai sifat Naruto yang bertolak belakang dengan putranya, mungkin karena Fugaku tidak memiliki anak yang ceria dia merasa senang dengan Naruto dan tentunya setelah mengenal Deidara ia juga menyukainya, sifat kedua kakak beradik ini sangat menyenangkan dan sangat ramah. Fugaku dan Mikoto tidak merasa sia-sia atas perjuangan mereka mencari Deidara dan Naruto, terlebih lagi Deidara memiliki kecerdasan seperti orangtuanya.

.

.

Tidak terasa enam bulan berlalu sejak Deidara tinggal dengan Itachi.

Awalnya, ketika mendengar bahwa Itachi mengajak Deidara tinggal bersama, Mikoto menolak rencana itu. Mikoto ingin Deidara tinggal bersamanya, tapi karena Deidara takut merepotkan Mikoto dan dengan berbagai alasan lainnya akhirnya Mikoto menyerah dan membiarkan Deidara tinggal bersama Itachi, dan tentunya izin itu diberikan dengan syarat setiap minggu Deidara harus mengunjungi Mikoto ke kediaman Uchiha.

'Aku sudah seperti menantu sungguhan Mikoto-_basan_ saja.' Itulah yang dipikirkan Deidara kala mendengar syarat yang diajukan Mikoto, sedangkan Itachi… dia hanya tersenyum tidak jelas mendengar syarat itu.

Mengenai hubungan mereka, baik Itachi maupun Deidara belum memberitahukan hal itu pada kedua orangtua Itachi. Deidara belum siap membeberkan hubungan mereka yang kini bersetatus sepasang kekasih, sampai pada awal bulan ketiga hubungan mereka Sasuke yang memang sejak awal curiga dengan kedekatan 'dua sahabat' itu akhirnya mendapatkan bukti dari kecurigaannya.

Saat itu, Sasuke diperintahkan menjemput Deidara ke apartemen kakaknya oleh Mikoto, karena minggu sebelumnya Deidara tidak bisa datang jadilah Sasuke yang menjadi pesuruh ibunya. Sasuke tidak perlu menekan bel apartemen Itachi, karena ia diberikan kunci cadangan oleh Itachi sehingga jika Sasuke bermaksud 'kabur' dari rumahnya, Itachi tidak perlu repot-repot membukakan pintu apartemennya. Dan sialnya karena niat 'baik'nya itu, Itachi harus merelakan satu rahasia yang dimiliki olehnya dan Deidara terbongkar begitu saja. Beruntunglah mereka, Sasuke mau menyembunyikan hubungan mereka.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kita seperti ini?" Tanya Itachi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Saat ini Itachi dan Deidara berada di kamar Itachi yang berada di kediaman Uchiha. Mereka diperintahkan untuk menginap malam ini, karena ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan orangtuanya pada Itachi.

Deidara terdiam dipelukan Itachi. Sudah beberapa kali Itachi menanyakan hal yang sama, namun Deidara selalu menjawab...

"Aku belum siap, Tachi." Selalu seperti itu jawaban Deidara. "Aku takut ditolak." Lirihnya. Deidara mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_Kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ sangat menyayangimu. Aku yakin mereka bisa menerimanya." Rayu Itachi.

Deidara melesakkan kepalanya pada dada Itachi, mencari poposi yang nyaman. "Baiklah, tapi kita cari waktu yang tepat." Putus Deidara. Itachi tersenyum bahagia, ia melepaskan pelukannya membuat Deidara kecewa. Ditatapnya wajah Deidara dan mengusap pipi Deidara dengan lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu.." bisik Itachi.

Tubuh Deidara merinding mendengarnya, ia mengerti maksud Itachi. "Jangan.." tolak Deidara membuat Itachi merenggut.

Deidara tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Itachi yang tidak biasa, dengan kilat Deidara mengecup bibir Itachi singkat. Itachi mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya, pasalnya selama mereka berhubungan, Itachi yang selalu bertindak. Deidara belum pernah bersikap seperti ini, yah.. walaupun hanya kecupan singkat, tapi bukankah itu sebuah kemajuan? Setidaknya Deidara mulai ekspresif dalam hubungan mereka.

"Apa kau mengodaku?" Bisik Itachi ditelinga Deidara dengan sura rendah. Ia balikkan tubuhnya hingga kini Deidara berada dibawah kurungan tubuhnya.

Deidara mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti, "Eh?" Respon Deidara binggung.

"Tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti tadi, apa itu berarti kau... mengizinkanku melakukan ini?" Bersamaan ia mengatakan kalimat terakhir, Itachi menjilat telinga dengan sensual hingga membuat Deidara mendesah.

"Ta.. Tachi, kita di rumah _ba-san_." Tolak Deidara dengan napas sedikit tersenggal karena kini bibir Itachi mulai menjilati, mengecup, mengigit dan menghisap perpotongan leher Deidara.

Itachi tidak mengubris, tangannya malah mulai mengerayangi badan Deidara. Menyingkap kaus yang dipakai Deidara dan semakin meraba-raba tubuh bagian atas Deidara. Membuat Deidara semakin mendesah. "Nikmati saja, sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya." Kembali Itachi berbisik. Setelah mengatakan itu, Itachi segera membungkam bibir Deidara dengan bibirnya.

Dan hari itu mereka melewati sore mereka dengan saling memadu kasih dan tidak hentinya kata cinta mengalun dari bibir mereka diantara lenguhan-lenguhan mereka dalam bercinta.

.

.

Mikoto baru saja pulang dari pekerjaannya di kantor. Dengan langkah yang sedikit cepat ia langkahkan kakinya ke rumah mewah itu.

Mikoto membawa sebuah kue berukuran sedang. Sore ini Mikoto bermaksud mengajak Deidara dan Itachi minum teh dan menyantap kue yang ia bawa.

Mikoto sangat senang saat mendapat kabar bahwa Deidara berada di rumahnya. Ia sudah rindu pada sosok yang sudah ia anggap anak itu, kehadiran Deidara memberi warna baru di keluarganya. Mikoto menyayangi Deidara layaknya anak sendiri, begitupula dengan Fugaku.

Mikoto melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar Itachi. Ia yakin bahwa saat ini Deidara pasti berada di kamar Itachi, karena memang setiap Deidara berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha, Itachi selalu menyuruh Deidara ke kamarnya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu dahulu, Mikoto membuka pintu kamar Itachi dan melenggang masuk kamar itu tanpa izin sang pemilik kamar dan begitu ia melihat keadaan kamar Itachi..

Kue yang dibawa Mikoto jatuh begitu saja.

Mata Mikoto membulat, tangannya menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Badannya sedikit gemetar...

"ASTAGA!"

Sebuah jeritan mengema keseluruh penjuru kediaman Uchiha dan membangunkan sepasang Kekasih yang saling berpelukan diatas ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka sebatas pinggang.

.

.

Deidara mengeliat tidak nyaman dalam pelukan Itachi. Matanya mengerjap mencoba membiasakan cahaya matahari sore. Ia terbangun saat mendengar ada sura jeritan yang cukup keras. Ia mendonggak melihat ke arah Itachi, heran merasa Itachi memeluknya sangat erat. Ia melihat Itachi yang sedang terduduk sambil memeluknya dengan begitu posesif, ia melihat kearah mata Itachi melihat.

Seketika ia melihat Mikoto yang berdiri kaku dengan pandangan mata yang menusuk. "Ba.. _ba-san_."

"Pakai baju kalian dan jelaskan apa yang terjadi!" Perintah Mikoto tegas.

.

.

Itachi mengenggam Deidara dengan kuat, memberikan kekuatan pada Deidara yang duduk menunduk ketakutan disampingnya.

Didepan mereka, Mikoto menatap tajam pada Deidara dan Itachi. Meminta penjelasan atas perbuatan sepasang kekasih itu. Suasana entah kenapa terasa begitu tegang.

"Kami... saling mencintai, _Kaa-san_." Mulai Itachi, "Kami menjalin hubungan sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Maafkan kami, kami tidak bermaksud merahasiakannya tapi.. kami takut tidak mendapat restu dari kalian." Lanjut Itachi.

Mikoto memijat keningnya, sedikit pusing mendengar penjelasan Itachi. "Tunggu sampai _tou-san_ tahu kelakuan kalian." Pasrah Mikoto dengan lesu. Ia tidak menghiraukan penjelasan Itachi, saat ini yang ia khawatirkan adalah suaminya. Ia hanya tidak ingin melihat reaksi suaminya yang mungkin akan murka pada putra sulungnya.

Deidara menatap Mikoto dengan perasaan bersalah, "Maafkan aku, _ba-san_. Aku sudah kurang ajar menjalin hubungan dengan putra ba-san, aku... aku sungguh tidak bermaksud mengecewakanmu. Tapi, aku terlalu mencintai Itachi. Maafkan aku.." bahu Deidra lunglai, entah kenapa ia dilingkupi rasa bersalah. Tangan Itachi beralih memeluk tubuh Deidara yang bergetar. Deidara tahu, hubungan seperti mereka tidaklah biasa karena itu ia juga merasakan suatu perasaan akan kehilangan. Ia takut... Fugaku dan Mikoto akan menolak dan mengusirnya.

Mikoto beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Deidara. Ia duduk disamping Deidara dan melepaskan pelukan Itachi, Mikoto meraih Deidara dalam dekapannya. "_Ba-san_ tidak keberatan jika kalian menjalin hubungan." Ucap Mikoto mengejutkan Deidara dan Itachi.

Itachi menatap tidak percaya pada ibunya. Mikoto tersenyum membalas tatapan Itachi, "Walau hubungan kalian 'tidak biasa', kaa-san menerimanya. Kita tidak akan tahu pada siapa perasaan kita tumbuh, kaa-san akan sangat bahagia jika melihat putra-putra kaa-san bahagia." Ucap Mikoto lembut.

Deidara menitikan air matanya, ia sangat beruntung telah disayangi oleh orang sebaik Mikoto. Hati Mikoto begitu mulia, sosok ibu yang sangat dirindukan Deidara. Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya, Itachi mengecup kening ibunya sebagai tanda terimakasih lalu beralih mengecup puncak kepala Deidara dalam pelukan Mikoto.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, kaa-san. Terima kasih." Ucap Itachi tulus.

"Lain kali, kuncilah kamarmu.." ucap Mikoto mencairkan suasana yang sempat hening. Wajah Itachi dan Deidara merah padam mendengar perkataan Mikoto, dan bertambah merah saat Mikoto berkata...

"Sepertinya aku akan segera menimang cucu."

.

.

"Jadi... siapa yang pertama kali menyatakan cinta?" Tanya Mikoto pada Itachi dan Deidara sore itu. Mereka menikmati acara minum teh dengan cake sebagai camilannya. Ah, cake yang mereka makan adalah cake yang Mikoto bawa tadi. Beruntunglah cake itu tidak begitu hancur, hanya bagian pinggir saja yang rusak dan itu pun masih di dalam kotak kue.

"Deidara." Jawab Itachi bangga. Entahlah, tapi aneh rasanya melihat Itachi yang merasa bangga kerena Deidara yang mengungkapkannya pertama. Deidara menatap sinis pada Itachi, segitu bangganya kah Itachi? Mau menjatuhkan harga dirinya? Baiklah...

"Tapi, Itachi yang memintaku menjadi kekasihnya." Balas Deidara tidak mau harga dirinya jatuh, ck sama-sama gengsi!

Kini giliran Itachi yang menatap sinis Deidara, mereka saling memandang dengan sengit. Mikoto yang melihat interaksi Deidara dan Itachi teraenyum geli.

"Jadi... yang menyatakan cinta, Deidara. Dan yang 'menembak' Itachi?" Itachi dan Deidara mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mereka, "Kalian sehati ternyata..." lanjut Mikoto berhasil mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

"Aku tidak mau sehati dengannya, _ba-san_. Hatinya itu keras, lebih keras dari batu!" Deidara tidak terima dengan ucapan Mikoto.

"Kau pikir aku juga mau? Hati mu itu lembek, seperti perempuan! Ck, seharusnya kau pakai _Dress_." Balas Itachi tidak terima.

"Aku bukan perempuan!" Teriak Deidara.

"Perempuan." Balas Itachi tenang sambil menyesap tehnya dengan santai.

Deidara mengeram, dia bermaksud membalas Itachi tapi Mikoto menyela lebih dulu. Mikoto menghentikan perdebatan tidak penting itu khas seorang ibu, Deidara terdiam malu saat ditegur Mikoto.

.

.

"_Kaa-san_ merestui kalian?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini tengah berkunjung ke kamar Itachi. Sasuke yang tidak memiliki tugas, diajak Deidara bermain game. Tadinya mereka akan bermain di kamar Deidara, namun Itachi menyuruh mereka bermain di kamarnya. Sekarang, mereka tengah berbincang-bincang setelah puas bermain game.

"Begitulah. Awalnya aku kira kaa-san akan murka." Jawab Itachi, matanya menerawang. Ia ingat betul mimik Mikoto saat memergoki mereka, sangat syok.

"Iya, aku kira ba-san akan langsung mengusirku." Ngeri Deidara membayangkan jika hal itu benar.

"Jangan lupakan _tou-san_." Sasuke mengingatkan. Itachi dan Deidara sontak melihat ke arah Sasuke secara bersamaan. Mereka melupakan hal penting!

"Bagaimana ini?" Resah Deidara.

"Apanya yang Bagaimana?" Tanya sebuah suara berat dari arah pintu kamar yang terbuka. Sontak ketiga kepala itu menatap kaget pada sang pemilik suara.

"_Tou-san/Ji-san_..."

.

.

Suasana diruang keluarga itu hening, udara terasa menyesakkan napas. Tidak ada yang membuka suara setelah Itachi menceritakan perihal hubungannya dengan Deidara.

Deidara terlihat resah, Itachi berharap cemas, Mikoto bungkam tidak tahu harus bagaimana, hal ini terjadi juga karena Mikoto yang bercerita pada Fugaku. Mikoto jadi merasa bersalah karena bercerita tentang hubungan Itachi dan Deidara sebelumnya. Sasuke diam dengan harapan ada yang memecah keheningan yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Lalu Sakura... gadis yang baru datang berkunjung ke 'calon mertua'nya itu binggung dengan keadaan yang kaku ini.

Fugaku yang sedari tadi diam, menghebuskan napas. "Aku menginginkan penerus Uchiha, tentu kalian tahu itu kan?" Tanya Fugaku dengan gurat lelah pada wajahnya.

Tidak ada yang menjawab, keempat orang itu mengerti maksud Fugaku. Sakura yang baru tiba pun memgerti, Sakura bisa menebak bahwa yang kalimat itu tertuju pada siapa. Sasuke menceritakan hubungan kakaknya dengan Deidara pada Sakura, tentunya setelah izin pada orang yang bersangkutan.

"Hubungan seperti kalian memang sudah tidak aneh di negara Kita, aku bisa menerimannya. Tapi hubungan kalian... tidak bisa." Tentunya kalimat itu membuat Itachi dan Deidara merasakan sakit. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka tidak bisa menolak.

"Saya mengerti." Lirih Deidara. Semua mata menatap Deidara tidak yakin. Itachi hendak memprotes Deidara, namun Deidara mencegahnya terlebih dahulu. Deidara menepuk pundak Itachi dan tersenyum sendu. "_Saya _tidak akan melanjutkan hubungan ini." Putus Deidara mencoba menormalkan nada suaranya yang bergetar.

"Tidak!" Bantah Itachi cepat. "Aku sangat mencintai Deidara. Kumohon, tou-san." Mohon Itachi.

Yang benar saja, ia baru mendapatkan Deidara setelah bersusah payah. Kenapa ia harus menyerah begitu saja? Tidak! Dia akan mempertahankan Deidara. Bagaimanapun caranya..

"Tidak bisa. Kita butuh penerus Uchiha! Mengertilah, Itachi." Keras Fugaku. Bukannya Fugaku melarang hubungan mereka, hanya saja jika Deidara seorang perempuan ia akan sangat senang menerima hubungan mereka.

"Aku bisa mengadopsi anak!" Itachi masih bersikeras.

Fugaku menatap geram pada Itachi, "Harus darah Uchiha yang meneruskannya." Ucapnya menahan amarah. Tidak kah Itachi berpikir, bahwa anak asuh itu tidak mengaliri darah Uchiha. Sedang seorang penerus harus memiliki darah Uchiha, kalau seperti itu sama saja dengan akhir dari klan Uchiha.

Anak dan ayah tersebut masih saling berdebat. Deidara jadi merasa bersalah, kalau saja ia seorang perempuan..

Mikoto menatap Deidara yang menunduk, ia bisa melihat Deidara yang terpukul. Sakura meremas bajunya, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia binggung harus bagaimana mengungkapkannya. Sedangkan Sasuke... tangannya mengepal keras, wajanya terlihat merah menahan amarah dan sakit hati.

Deidara sudah tidak tahan melihat anak dan ayah itu bertengkar dan sekarang malah saling melontarkan kata-kata kasar. Ia berdiri dari duduk, matanya menatap Fugaku.

"Sebaiknya saya pergi."

Dengan langkah cepat Deidara meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha tanpa mnghiraukan panggilan Itachi. Deidara berlari keluar gerbang kediaman Uchiha, langkahnya semakin cepat kala ia mendengar suara Itachi yang mengejarnya.

Setelah sampai di pinggir jalan, Deidara menstop taxi dan segera masuk kemudian menyuruh sopirnya mengantarnya pulang, tidak menghiraukan teriakan frustasi Itachi.

Itachi mengerang frustasi ketika taxi yang ditumpangi Deidara melesat dengan cepat. Itachi berlari kembali ke kediaman Uchiha bermaksud mengambil mobilnya dan mengejar Deidara.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Deidara dan Itachi, ruangan itu begitu sepi. Fugaku beranjak dari duduknya bermaksud menuju kamarnya, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya. Fugaku membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu sakit. 'Kenapa dengan Sasuke?' Tanya Fugaki heran dalam hati.

"Apa aku bukan anakmu?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke membuat Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Sakura terkejut.

Mata Fugaku membulat, "Apa maksud, Sasuke?" Tanya Fugaku.

Sasuke mendengus, "Apa aku benar-benar anak kandung _tou-san_?" Tanya Sasuke lagi dengan bibir yang begetar.

"Tentu saja, kau anak Kandungku." Ucap Fugaku tegas. Fugaku tidak mengerti, kenapa disaat seperti ini Sasuke malah menanyakan hal tidak penting begitu?

"Kalau begitu.." Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya. "Kenapa _tou-san_ seolah tidak menganggapku?" Lirih Sasuke.

Fugaku semakin tidak mengerti, "Sasuke, _tou-san_ tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan. Sekarang bukanlah waktunya membicarakan hal tidak penting."

Sasuke refleks menatap Fugaku. Tidak penting? "_Tou-san_ ingin keturunan Uchiha kan?" Tanya Sasuke, Fugaku semakin tidak mengerti. Tentu saja ia menginginkannya, bukankah tadi Fugaku sudah mengatakannya walau tidak langsung.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberikannya pada _tou-san_!" Tegas Sasuke.

"Jangan berkata ngawur, Sasuke." Mikoto yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan, menegur Sasuke.

"Tidak, _kaa-san_. Aku akan memberikannya!" Kata Sasuke tajam. "Apa _tou-san_ lupa? Aku dan Sakura sudah bertunangan. Sakura, _tou-san_! Apa _tou-san_ melupakan keberadaanku? Bukankan _tou-san_ menjodohkanku dengan Sakura juga demi keturunan. Kalau begitu aku dan Sakura akan memberikannya!"

Mikoto dan Fugaku membelalakan mata mendengar penuturan Sasuke, "Selama ini _tou-san_ selalu menuntut _aniki_ untuk jadi sempurna. Apa _tou-san_ pernah berpikir kalau aniki tertekan dengan hal itu?" Sasuke mengatur napasnya yang sedikit tersenggal, "_Tou-san_ selalu saja melihat aniki, seakan aku ini hanya pelengkap di keluarga ini. Dan tadi... _tou-san_ berkata seakan putra _tou-san_ hanya _aniki_ saja! Seakan... aku tidak berguna dan tidak ada." Lirih Sasuke pelan di akhir kalimat.

"Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan _aniki_ melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Biarkan _aniki_ bersama Dei-_nii_, lalu... lihatlah aku _tou-san!_ Aku pun bisa menjadi apa yang _tou-san_ inginkan."

.

.

**To Be Continue?**

.

.

**Dengan sangat, saya mohon maaf karena **_**update**_** begitu lama. Jujur saya kehilangan **_**mood**_** dalam melanjutkan fic ini.**

**Saya tidak tahu kapan akan melanjutkannya lagi, saya benar-benar mohon maaf bagi anda yang menantikan fic ini.**

**Mungkin sebagian dari anda lupa dengan fic ini karena terlalu lama update? Tapi tidak apa, itu risiko karena **_**update**_** lama^^**

**Sejujurnya chap ini telah selesai sejak beberapa bulan lalu dan saya bermaksud menamatkannya di chap ini, tapi karena tiba-tiba saya kehilangan alur hal itu saya urungkan.**

**Nah, saya berharap chap ini tidak mengecewakan.**

**Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf (_ _)**

**_HyeFye_**


End file.
